


Prince University

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, The_Fanclub_1



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Collab, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Will update tags, im not sorry, more unestablished relationships then established ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanclub_1/pseuds/The_Fanclub_1
Summary: All the memebers of HEAVENS, ST☆RISH, and QUARTET NIGHT are just living their normal college lives when a problem arises from the rivalry of the headmasters. How are they possibly gonna get out of this mess? And what if it's too late to get away now?





	1. Gamushara ROmanTic

**Author's Note:**

> ok the summary sounds kinda dark but it's not that bad I swear. This is a collab project that we will update every Sunday and Friday? Well, enough ra,bling, enjoy~!

Kotobuki Reiji groaned as his hand slammed on his phone, mistaking it for his alarm clock, giving a pitiful cry when the annoying noise didn’t stop but a piercing crack could be heard from the small handheld as it bashed into the cool tiled floor harshly.

Tired grey eyes peeled themselves open as he slumped onto the floor, dropping himself onto all fours as he stood up finally, making his way blindly through the dark after shutting off his old phone’s alarm. Yawning once again, he glared at his reflection silently willing for time to go back so he may sleep some more.

After completing the normal morning ritual, he left the bathroom exactly one hour after he went in, face slightly more awake and less back in his bed.Glancing at his two roommates, he sighed and began preparing breakfast first, knowing the struggle it would take to get both of his juniors up.

Once he was done whipping the scrambled eggs up and making the bacon, he began to go about making the coffee and the process of waking up the easier to rouse kouhai.

“Tokkii!~~” He hummed loudly into the tallers ear. “It’s time to get up! C’mon, coffee is already brewing and I have to open the cafe soon, so you have to be outta here before then!”

Watching the other turn onto his other side and away from his voice caused the older to frown and sit back up with his hands on his petite hips as he cocked one side out.

_**Now that won’t do!** _

Going to the end of the bed, he took a hold of the tail end of the blanket and began to tug on it, exposing more of the other to the chilly air as he continued to fight the other for the blanket.

Succeeding in getting the blanket off the other, he smiled at the sight of Tokiya’s famous morning glare. “Good morning kiddo,” The brunette greeted with a chuckle. “Now instead of glaring at me, go wash that pretty face of yours up.”

Another chuckle escaped him as he was whacked with a pillow into the face. Reiji reached up and scratched the back of his head as he saw a lump of pillows and blankets shuffle closer to the vent.

“Otoyan,” The brunette cooed gently into the ear beneath the messy red hair watching as it shook side to side in an attempt to dislodge him as if he were a small bug. “Otoyan, it’s time to wake up.”

A small whine was his only response as the other shifted again. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tokiya give him the stink eye at the difference in treatment. Shooing the other away with a small wave he went back to trying to coax the youngest out of his cocoon.

Feeling victorious at the arm full of sleepy sunshine he sat him on the couch as the cold air hit the leaner teen. Glancing around, his eye caught the clock as he began to set the table. Banging on the bathroom door, he called out to the other.

“Your hour’s up Tokki! Stop contemplating life in there and come out!”

Tokiya groaned. Why did it go by so fast? He stood and opened the door glaring at everything and anything. He was tired and didn’t get to finish his morning contemplation of life. He did have a question to ask but Otoya wasn’t awake so he supposed that had to wait. Instead, he decided to annoy Reiji for the special treatment the youngest has received that morning.

“Good morning Kotobuki-san.” ~~_Not even senpai._~~

“Good morning Tokki.” He hummed once more. _~~You will pay.~~_

He sat at the small island in their dorm room and picked up his cup of coffee. The dark haired teen swirled the liquid around the cup slowly inhaling the aroma of the drink. As much as he loath admit it, Kotobuki was a good cook and quite good at making a strong cup of coffee.

It wasn’t surprising though seeing as they all did work at a cafe and spent most of their shifts working on coffee, pastries in Tokiya’s own case, or cleaning. He was a little too good at housework however. Maybe he could antagonize the shorter male with this? Yeah, that was fair game. The younger figured his hair was fair game as well.

“Kotobuki-san, you know, you’re less like a senpai and more like a housewife. You have long hair, you wake us up, cook, clean, and virtually do everything else of the like for us.”

“I think I’m only the housewife to Ranmaru,” He cooed teasingly. “Everyone else just happened to enjoy my mothering for the stay here. Now if I am the housewife and you’re staying with me for the time being, then be good and quiet down.”

He smirked over at the older male and brushed his carefully styled bangs away from his eyes. It was probably a bit overboard in hindsight, but he could deal with that later. That was what happened when you belittled Ichinose Tokiya. Well, he was probably being petty really. _**Eh, same thing.**_

He picked up the cup and and drank all of its contents in a few gulps before pouring himself a new one feeling sleep begin to tug at his eyes once more. Damn, he really shouldn’t have gone to sleep passed 2 in the morning. Not like he really could’ve with Otoya demanding his attention half the night. Speaking of which Otoya needed to be checked on. Make sure he didn’t fall asleep in the tub and drown or something.

“Kotobuki-san, you should go check on Otoya and make sure he isn’t slowly dying.” _~~You know, since Otoya is his favorite anyway.~~_

_**Damn, he was being petty, wasn’t he?** _

Otoya continuously blinked at his reflection in the mirror, trying to understand the noise being yelled through the door. Not quite getting it yet, ruby eyes slid shut as he slumped against his arms on the porcelain sink.

Just as he was about to slip into a great dream, _~~he didn’t get to but he knew it~~_ , the door was busted open and he was dragged out by his senpai. Groggily, he looked up at the stern glare, **~~pout~~** , the other was throwing his way. Sighing, he sat up slightly and made his way to the room to get dressed.

Sitting at the table he let his head fall forward as he met the cool wood of the table before his nose picked up the scent of the breakfast Reiji had made for them. As he slowly ate his breakfast he noticed the look that Tokiya and Reiji were giving each other another sigh blew passed his lips as he watched the morning routine take place.

“Hey, guys, do you think tan people have different colored nipples?” It was the question he’d been asking himself since his morning contemplation.

“Maybe..?” Otoya mumbled around some egg, face still semi blank.

“Not appropriate Tokki.” Reiji scolded. “Otoyan is still in the room.”

“Hey… Otoya, you’re Reiji’s favorite,” Tokiya started smirking at the other. “Make the housewife get off my back.”

Reiji glared at the other before turning away and continuing to clean up afterwards of the other two. Looking at Otoya, he raised an eyebrow at the boys more awake appearance. Leaning in, he wiped some syrup off the corner of the others mouth.

“Tokiya-kun…” He mumbled around a forkful of egg. “I think you got your wish… Rei-chan seems really mad…”

“Hmph. His fault for picking favorites.” Tokiya _**wasn’t**_ letting go of that. “Oh, Otoya, what color are your nipples?”

A blush made his way up the red heads face now that he was fully awake the question sounded too lewd for the younger teen. _“T-Tokiya-kun!”_

“Hm?” It was a pretty normal question really. He’d never seen anyone shirtless besides himself so he wasn’t really sure.

“It’s not a normal question… please just drink your coffee and forget about it.” He huffed, red faced standing up. “I’m going to go get dressed for our classes.”

“Eh?” They didn’t have their classes this morning. It was Sunday. “Otoya, it’s Sunday. We don’t have classes on Sunday.” He gave him an amused smirk and downed the rest of the coffee finally starting to feel the effects of the caffeine kick in.

“Tokiya-kun… it’s _Tuesday_.”

Tokiya blinked. What?

“That means…” He sighed. He had **that** today then. But wait… “Where did Monday go? And Sunday?”

He _**definitely**_ didn’t remember a Sunday and Monday.

“You were sick,” Otoya explained buttoning up a plaid flannel. “Rei-chan closed the cafe and took care of you for those days.”

“Kotobuki-san did?”

“Yup.”

Tokiya paused to think. He could apologize… or use that to further his joke. Yeah the former was better. But using his words, as charming as he could be, was never his one of his strong points. And so, an idea began to form in his mind once more.

Reiji sighed as he went over to the young adult pulling him out of the chair and pushing him towards the closet. “Come on Tokki, get dressed, I have to leave soon and if you want your ride you need to be ready.”

Tokiya snapped his head up at the words and sighed inwardly at the kind words.

He felt guilty…

“Alright…” He muttered emotionlessly still a little more absorbed in his thoughts than he really should’ve been probably.

The tallest of the trio put on a random t-shirt from his closet and a pair of black skinny jeans. Then, the dark haired teen picked up his bag with his laptop and put in a few books he would need for some classes and his reading glasses as well as a reading book. Closing the messenger bag and putting it over his shoulders, he walked over to the door sliding in headphones. _He needed to think some more._

Otoya grabbed a piece of bread and began to make his way out the door turning off the lights on his stopping when he was in front of Reiji, quickly swallowing the bread as looked at the other male.

“I’m walking with a friend to uni so I’ll pass on the ride Rei-chan.” Otoya smiled widely as he tied his shoes.

“You don’t _have_ any friends Otoya. Besides me and Kotobuki-san that is.” The dark haired teen replied absently.

Otoya stopped, looking at the other with wide hurt eyes. One could almost imagine the puppy ears and tail on him as he slumped in the shoulders and looked down. Reiji felt sympathy well up in him as he jabbed Tokiya roughly in the ribs to show the damage his words had caused. Tokiya only huffed in response feeling he did nothing wrong.

“Whatever…” He turned his music up until it was blasting so hard his ears hurt a bit and the ear plugs vibrated.

“I-I’ll see you at work Tokiya-kun, Rei-chan…” The redhead muttered as he made his way out the door, slowly picking up speed as he raced down the hallway.

“Come on Tokki, let’s get you to class.” The eldest said at last. “It’s time to go.” Tokiya stuffed his feet into his shoes and walked to where he knew the car would be.

Reiji tried to keep his smile in place at the cold, standoffish attitude. After dropping the other off he began to make his way to work himself.

“Have a good day Tokki.”

Tokiya nodded noncommittally and trudged into the university without another glance back. He had more thinking to do…

Reiji tried to keep weariness from his face as he unlocked the cafe’s door and got ready to face the first wave of morning customers. Even the Tokiya based ones.

And they all thought… This would be a _**long**_ day.

* * *

Tokiya arrived home first and man it’d been a long day. Today he had vocal lessons with Ringo-sensei and the pink haired teacher had tried his **damndest** to patronize the dark haired teen the entire lesson that day. He made him answer more than once, volunteered him to do examples, and even making him an example for how to stand and breath.

He dumped his bag on the couch and sat down beside it closing his eyes. The male breathed in and out for calm down for approximately 5 minutes before he reopened his eyes determined. He set to work bustling about the kitchen and preparing the ingredients for his surprise.

Otoya stumbled in a smile present on his face as he called out a quick greeting, rushing in to go and greet his roommates with a smile. The boy tried his best to stay mad at Tokiya but it wasn’t possible and by lunch he was all better.

“Tokiya-kun!” He cried jumping at the taller male with his full body weight.

Tokiya caught the red head just in time and sighed. “Hi Otoya.”

“How was your day?”

"Shitty. It’s looking up though.” The purple haired teen put the shorter male down and picked the bowl with batter backup and returned to stirring its contents. “I’m making Kotobuki-san an apology cake. You know… since I was an ass this morning. And because he took care of me.”

“Aww Tokiya-kun,” He cooed, poking the others cheeks. “You do care.”

“Shush or you can’t have any.” Tokiya threatens.

“Nooooo!~” He whined. “I want some… I’ll be good.”

“Then sit down and go read a book or something.” A rare occurrence but he could hope. With a smirk in Otoya’s direction he poured out the batter into the cake mold and put it in the oven to bake, satisfied.

“Now Otoya, wanna help with the icing?”

“Can I?” He asked, eyes wide and innocent as he gazed at the taller. “Really?”

“Yeah.” A small smile graced his lips.

* * *

A tired sigh escaped Reiji’s lips as he entered the flat that he owned with the other two. He looked at the other two who were still awake although Otoya looked dead on his feet. Looking at Tokiya who looked so uncomfortable.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he guided Otoya to a chair while sitting himself.

Tokiya picked up something and held it in front of Reiji, looking away embarrassed. It was a strawberry shortcake with the words ‘I’m sorry’ on top in icing and ‘thank you’ on the sides in chocolate pieces.

“It’s for Sunday, Monday, and this morning…” He turned his head to the side staring at the wall largely embarrassed but also a little happy we was able to give it to him.

Grey eyes shone brightly as he hugged the slightly taller male closely to himself.

“Thank you Toiya.” He whispered tears falling. “No ones done this before…”

Tokiya stiffened at first, then relaxed. He rarely touched or hugged people. But it was… nice hugging someone besides the puppy. “It’s nothing… I was an ass this morning after you helped me.” His words were a bit clumsy still but they were better than what would’ve normally happened.

“You really mean it?” He smiled. “Thank you so much… how about we put Otoyan to bed and me and you enjoy the cake?”

“Sure…” He hefted Otoya up and and over his shoulder. He tucked the redhead into bed.

“Ngh… Toikya-kun?” Otoya murmured sitting up, blanket falling from his shoulders. “What’s going on?”

“No.” He pushed the other back onto his back gently. “Sleep.”

“But, what about Rei-chan?” He whined, falling back onto his bed.

“He’s fine. He’s in the kitchen.” **~~Eating cake without you.~~** But he shouldn’t say that. Otoya being the child he was would definitely not appreciate that.

“Liar.” Red tired eyes narrowed at the other. “You’re eating the cake aren’t you?”

“Nope.” Not _**yet**_ at least. “Now go back to sleep will you?”

“Nooooo!” He whined. “I wanna see Rei-chan…”

“You’ll see him later. You live with him you know.” You’d think he’d never see him again.

“I want Rei-chaaaaan!”  
He reached behind his ear and scratched hoping it would be an easy day. Otoya whined low in the back of his throat as he tried to get up and look for the eldest against Tokiya’s wishes.

Tokiya sighed and put the shorter teen back in the bed. No. “You’ll see him tomorrow Otoya. Good night.” The former said firmly. With another whine that turned into a yawn, the younger allowed himself to be lulled into sleep.

The dark haired teen smiled down at him and ruffled his hair before turning and returning to Reiji. Who was grinning like an idiot. “What’s with the look?”

Reiji grinned widely at the scene he just witnessed. With the grin you almost couldn’t tell he was tired. Lifting his phone he waved the screen back and forth with a picture of Tokiya tucking in Otoya.

“My babies are so cute.” Was all he cooed.

“I hate you. Delete it.”

“Nope.” He smiled turning around. “My babies need more album photos.”

“What. How many pictures do you have?!” Tokiya was a lot less sorry for being a dick earlier.

“Who knows.” He smiled knowingly. “Come on before Otoyan wakes up.”

“You’re lucky I don’t wanna deal with that…” _He’ll delete it later._ Reiji couldn’t seem to use a phone right anyway. He cut himself a piece of cake and Reiji one as well before sitting down next to him and sliding over the slice. “Here.”

“Thank you!” The brunette said smiling, eating the cake his whole face glowed with happiness at the taste. “So good!!”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing both of the tenants to look over with confused looks after checking the time. “Who could be here at this hour?”

Tokiya glanced at the door and sighed getting back up. He had an idea of who it was after all. Opening the door confirmed his suspicions. Masa had mentioned it earlier.

“Hello Kurosaki-san.” He answered courteously. “You’re here for Kotobuki-san I take it?”

“Yeah. Reiji told me he was free.”

“I never said that Ran-Ran!” He whined. “I said don’t come over I’m gonna be late and you said what exactly?”  
“Be there at 10.”

“I remember distinctly telling you NOT to come over.” The older pouted.

“Oh, he is. Just let him finish his cake.” Tokiya talked right over Reiji.

“Stop bullying me…” Reiji huffed, shoving another piece of cake into his mouth.

“Don’t worry you can finish your cake. But then, you’re coming with me. I already told my roommates to get lost.”

“Ran-Ran you can’t just say that to your kouhai.” He chided gently.

“It’s fine. Masa doesn’t like him much anyway.” Which was true. He couldn’t speak for for Ren much.

Reiji rolled his eyes before something groped him and he glared at the bored look Ranmaru was pretending to throw at the cake.

“Well, I’ll be off for the night.” Not really. Tokiya never went to bed that early. “Have fun you two!” He walked to the bedroom hoping to get some extra reading in and maybe some work done.

“Come on, you heard the kid he’s heading to sleep. Let’s get out of here and have some fun.” A shit eating grin grew on his face as he waggled his eyebrows to mess with the shorter male.

Reiji raised an eyebrow at the two taller males, smelling something up but having no proof had to let it slide. He shook his head at Ranmaru, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. “Shut up you.”

“Believe me, I won’t talk with my mouth full.” He turned in the doorway still grinning. “I’ll be waiting in your car!” He called as he left.

“Freeloader!” The smaller called laughing quietly following the other.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream More than Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru comes home to his roommates arguing, as per usual. Then he deals with the pompous asshole he calls a semi-friend. Great… (Started - 2.11.19 Finished - 2.12.19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the amount of times Ren and Masa have arguments is so bad that they rival Camus and Ranmaru's arguments haha... most neighbors are used to it, others not so much.

Ranmaru let out a suffering sigh. He could hear the yells down the hall. He was honestly surprised they weren’t already kicked out for all the noise they made honestly. His two other flat mates, Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren fought like cat and dog everyday without fail. And Ran had left them alone together. Only for the short while it took him to take Reiji home but, long enough apparently.

****

He ran a hand through his bleached locks and paused at the doorway trying to find the best way to enter without becoming the scapegoat for whatever they were arguing about or somehow getting dragged into it.

****

“Alright, Ran, time to man up. You can stop some teenagers from yelling.” Now, the minute things went south, he would go right back out. 

****

The eldest opened the door and paused to take off his converses listening for the sound of physical fighting of any kind. He didn’t hear anything. Damn.

****

“Hey! Both of you shut up!” His gruff voice easily drowned out the others smooth and quiet ones. They weren’t really loud people by nature after all. “What’s going on? I was gone 15 minutes at most!”

****

Ren looked down, bangs covering his eye as he contemplated telling their roommate the reason for their fight this time. Glancing at his love, he felt his chest constrict painfully for a reason of feeling unwanted. 

****

_ ‘Pettiness is what got me into this mess I guess…’ _

****

“I was simply setting my stuff back up when Jinguji returned acting a fool.”  **Having that** **_girl_ ** **hanging all over him.** “We all agreed here to keep our personal matters away from this  **shared** flat.” And it seemed Ren thought he was above it. He didn't care what Ren did in his free time just not about him or around him. His bedding habits disgusted him. And maybe Masato was jealous but he had a right to be. Ren bringing random tramps around like that...

****

“I will go apologize to the neighbors for making a ruckus.” He stood abruptly and left.

****

“Right… Not helping your case dude.” He looked to Ren. “Really? A girl?”  **_And to think Ren was in_ ** **love** **_with Masato._ **

****

Sitting there wasn’t helping his case, but it was obvious whose side Ranmaru was going to take even if his story was  **legitimate** . It  _ hurt _ to know that.  _ It hurt because the pettiness wasn’t on Ren’s side for once… _ it was from  **_Masato_ ** who took something the wrong way….

****

“...” He chose to say nothing, simply turning away from the other two.

****

“I'm not mad. I'm worried about you dude. You love that kid more than life. I just wanna know what  _ happened… _ ” Ren was misreading what he said. “I know you didn't love the girl. And you're surprisingly still a virgin. So why the girl? Were you helping her or something?”

****

Ren simply shifted foot to foot, having already retreated back into himself at some point during his argument with Masa and too far gone to really try and say something, just wanting the conversation to be over and done with already.

****

“...I’m going for a walk…” He stood, leaving without even grabbing a jacket on his way out.

****

God, Ran wished his kouhai would just kiss and fuck already… He’d have to talk to Masato about this…

****

“Right… Mr. Party-my-feelings-away and Mr. Prude… great line up huh...” 

****

Ran dumped his stuff on the floor now alone in the room with his thoughts and the aftermath of a huge argument. He had time to put his stuff away, eat a banana, and play 5 songs before one kouhai returned. 

****

Masato.

****

He was walking to his corner of the room and the older male stopped him. “Wait. Sit.”

****

Masato did sit, but not without giving him a dirty look. He wasn’t too fond of the senpai he had. “Yes, Kurosaki-senpai?” He answered with a critical look now leveled at him.

****

“First off _ ,  _ **_stop_ ** looking at me like I’m a _ disease!”  _ **Jesus Christ you’d think he’d killed his entire family or something.** “Second, please stop overreacting.  **_You don’t know for a fact_ ** that he was gonna fuck the girl, lick the girl, help the girl, hell, he might’ve been about to  _ shoot  _ the girl. Don’t yell at him for things that you aren’t sure about.”  **_He felt like their parents…_ **

****

Masato blinked at him for a minute before bowing his head. “Yes, Kurosaki-senpai.’

****

**_Damn. He really wasn’t sure if this guy was sorry or just saying sorry cause he was reprimanded. That kid had a_** _scary_ **_poker face._**

****

“I’ll go and start dinner and prep for tomorrow’s breakfast.” He bowed once more before standing and going to the small kitchen.

****

**_Ranmaru needed an aspirin..._ **

* * *

 

Ren sighed, running a hand through his long hair as he sat back against the gate of the gazebo next to the pond. A shiver raced through his jacketless body as he leaned more against the wooden structure.

 

_ ‘I was an idiot to walk out without a jacket…’ _ He thought bitterly buttoning up his shirt buttons for the first time in awhile. _ ‘I should’ve just apologized for whatever Masa thought was going on… Of course Ran-chan would have just yelled at me for giving in too easily so either way  _ **_I_ ** _ lose…’ _

 

He closed his eyes and began to softly hum  _ Dear… Burning My Lady.  _ Slowly, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a dream of him and Masa having a nice life with no arguing and being open with their relationship.

 

Masa was no longer angry. He was in fact worried and guilty, but not mad. He needed to go find Ren. It was almost 10 pm and he hadn’t returned. He hadn’t taken his jacket either. 

 

“I’m going out.” Was all he said before he ran out, with Ren and his own jacket, to go find the idiot.

 

Ran glanced up. “Ah, o-” The door slammed shut. “-kay then.”

 

...

 

Ren’s nap was so nice and he no longer felt cold but warmth, although that was definitely all in his head, and he had his Masa. Things were looking up so much and he didn’t want to wake up yet…

 

_ ‘Can I just stay here?’ _ He thought curling into a small ball.

 

Masato knew Ren. He’d spent a good chunk of time with the taller teen and  _ lived  _ with him. So when he found him sleeping there he wasn’t all that surprised honestly. He sighed and draped the jacket on him in hopes of warming him. 

 

“Idiot…”

 

He reached into the bag he’d also brought and pulled out the bento box with Ren’s dinner in it and placed it on his lap. He’d find it when he woke up. Which would be soon he knew,

 

“I’m sorry…” He said quietly eyes downcast. The dark haired teen felt bad for jumping to conclusions. Ran had been right. “Hopefully you aren’t mad…” Masato bent down and considered the sleeping figure before sighing, shaking his head, and standing.  **What was he doing?** The bluenette turned and left silently scolding himself.

 

Shifting a bit, a tanned hand shot out and grabbed ahold of the leaving pale hand and dragged Masato’s smaller body closer. 

 

“Masa…” He whispered inhaling the others citrus scent as he nuzzled his hair. “I’m sorry for whatever you thought was going on… I love you… don’t leave…”

 

Masato froze. He was stopped all right. What did he mean? He  _ loved  _ him?? The dark haired teen stopped and breathed in and out trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat and racing mind. But…  **_what?_ **

 

“J-Jinguji…?” He tried checking if the other was conscious or not. 

 

Ren gave a hitched breath as his sweet dream turned into a nightmare of Masa getting mad and leaving him. His body shook as tears began to fall down his face at a rapid rate.

 

“M-Masa… Masa where’d you go…?” He hiccuped.

 

_ A nightmare. A far from uncommon occurrence. This was something Masato could handle. _ He took off his jacket and laid it on his lap as well. For whatever reason, Masa’s presence had always comforted the other teen and his clothing items or  **anything** with his scent seemed to cut it usually.

 

Ren sniffled but for some reason the jacket wasn’t cutting it that night.  **_He needed the real thing… and badly…_ **

 

“Why’d you leave Masa…” He murmured sadly.

 

Sighing Masa knew he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t just  _ leave  _ him there. But he also couldn’t carry him back. So he sat down next to him and if he held his hand that wasn’t anyone’s business but his own.

 

Ren found himself waking up a little bit later, face buried into blue locks as the body next to him worked furiously on something in their hands.

 

“Masa…?” He questioned.

 

“Yes?”  The bluenette responded without looking over, still focused on his project at hand.

 

“Thank you for staying.” Was all he said as he hugged the other closer to his body.

 

“Hush and eat your dinner.” Came his slightly embarrassed and quiet reply. He sped up his ministrations from the emotions.

 

“Thank you…” He smiled faintly leaning down to kiss the other lightly on the lips with tongue soon added into the kiss. 

 

Masa blushed a bright red but shyly reciprocated. He still wasn’t  _ crazy  _ about PDA, but he knew Ren  _ enjoyed _ it and  **needed** it right now. He squeaked when an arm circled his waist to pull him closer but otherwise he was responsive. 

 

Ren tested his luck by slipping his tongue deeper into Masa’s mouth, smiling a bit when the other gripped the front of his shirt, slyly slipping his own hands underneath the others shirt to  tease his nipples a bit.    

 

Masa let out a moan at the sudden contact and immediately flushed a darker shade. He pulled back knowing this was about to get  _ indecent _ . “Ok that’s enough of that for now! You had some PDA! Now eat your dinner so we can go home and sleep.”  **_And cuddle._ **

 

Ren whined slightly at being denied of his Masa before he was ready to let go. “But Masaaaaaa, you enjoy it too!”                          

 

“But I have classes tomorrow and I don’t wish to have bruises all over my neck when I do so.” He also didn’t want  _ him  _ to know yet.

 

“But Masa I always send you with bruises!~” He smiled leaning close to his neck. “And you always let me!~”

 

Leaning closer he nipped gently at the crook of the long pale column, running his tongue lightly on it.                         

 

A quiet and breathy moan slid passed his lips and  _ damn it. _ “Stop that! I… have something important to do tomorrow. So no hickeys.”  _ As _ **_good and tempting_ ** _ as they were. _

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” He asked, hot breath fanning against the cool skin teasingly as he mouthed at the area for a few moments. “Really Masa?”             

 

“Ren… Do you wish for me to give you a hard on tomorrow before I leave?” He gave the blond a chilling look because he wanted to have sex as much as Ren did. He just  _ couldn’t _ .

 

Grinning, Ren flipped them onto the wood of the gazebo looking at the other tauntingly. “Masa anything you give me I can double, no, triple it back to you. So test me.” He leaned close to the others pink ear. “I dare you.”                                                   

 

Oh he’d test him all right. “Fine.” He smirked knowingly at him before leaning up and licking at the dip between his neck and shoulder. This was a game they could  _ both  _ play. And so, he chomped down on Ren’s tan neck hard enough to draw blood. 

 

“But I’m a sore loser you know.” He nipped at his ear lobe causing the other to shiver before grinning and kissing him again.

 

Ren groaned before leaning into the kiss, almost weakly giving in, before remembering his little bet. Smirking into the kiss suddenly, he ran his hands along the curve of Masa’s body before going back under his shirt and rubbing his nipples once more before he started mapping out every inch of Masa’s mouth. Pulling away he raised an eyebrow at Masa’s disheveled appearance.

 

“I win Masayan.” He whispered sensually, standing up, wincing at the movement on his newly acquired bite. “C’mon before Ran-chan starts looking for us.”                                    

 

“Maybe if you could keep your hands to yourself…” He muttered, pouting over his loss. “And eat your dinner!” He stood up and picked up the sewing equipment he brought. “Oh! And give me my jacket.” He held out his hand.  

 

“I’ll eat back at the house.” He laughed gently standing up pausing at the question. “Your… jacket?” 

 

He looked down and was shocked to see, he indeed did have Masa’s jacket. Blushing he quickly handed the article of clothing back to the slighter male. “I have  **NO** idea how I ended up with it, but here.”                                                                      

 

“Because you kept calling my name in your sleep that’s how…”

 

“Oh well… in that case,” The blond leaned closer and whispered right in the others ear sweetly. “Thank you my love.”             

 

“Stop that…” The blunette muttered. It was so ~~**tempting**~~ _embarrassing_ and ~~**sweet**~~ _irritating_. He huffed and moved faster trying to get home first and cool his beet red face with the cold night air.

* * *

Upon returning home, Ren wasn’t too surprised to hear their sweets loving neighbor arguing with their flatmate. The two were as different as night and day.  What did surprise him, was that Bukki was there looking as frazzled as usual when those two were involved.

 

“Bukki? What’s going on now?” He called, pulling the short male closer to his larger frame and away from the impending fight.                

 

Reiji gave a strained laugh and smile as he gazed at the two younger males. “Well Myu-chan and Ran-Ran were arguing about noise complaints and when I tried to cool it… they started arguing about how I’m always defending one or the other… so now I’m just trying to stop an all out brawl…”

 

“I see… This is mostly my fault so I will go apologize and give Camus-san something sweet and hope he calms down.” Masato walked over to the yelling older males.

 

“Take your stuck up attitude, and shove it up your ass!”

 

“If you could control how much noise your animals made, I wouldn’t have to talk to you..!”

 

“They’re  **not** animals! They’re fucking people!”

 

_ Oh boy. _ “Camus-san, I apologize… this is my fault…” Masato bowed to the taller male and said his heartfelt apology. “I was being petty, raised my voice, and caused you an issue.”

 

“Hmph. At least this dog knows what he did wrong.”

 

“Call him a  **_fuckin’_ ** dog one more time and I swear to god-!”

 

“Kurosaki-senpai, please be quiet.” He glared at him through his bangs before addressing the duke once more. “May I make it up to you with some sticky buns I made this morning?”

 

“...Fine.” The noble man turned and left refusing to seem undignified even though he was retreating at the promise of sweets.

 

Ren stared at his lover, pride and adoration in his clear blue gaze as the other entered their shared flat. Glancing at the nobles retreating back, he couldn’t help the laugh of amusement that flew from his lips.

 

“Bukki, you should take Ran-chan for a walk before he goes next door and flies off the handle.” He suggested to the other.

 

“You might be right Ren-Ren…” the older male chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ranmaru’s neck and hugging him. “Let’s go to our favorite beach spot, ne Ran-Ran?” 

 

He batted his grey eyes up at the other male, hopefully winning him over with the look and smile he loved so much. “Your kiddos are getting along again and probably want some alone time while, I would like some personal time with my bad boy so he could calm down.”

 

“Fine…” Came his gruff reply. Only because he knew those two made out far too often when they were next to each other and  _ not  _ arguing. “Let’s go…”

 

“Play nice Ran-chan, ‘Bukki has to get back Icchi and Ikki without obvious bruises and limps.” He called jokingly, laughing when Masa swatted at his arm playfully.

 

Reiji turned red at the implication only glancing back long enough for Ren to do a lewd finger movement as Masato turned to hide his shaking laughter.

 

“N-Not funny Ren-Ren!” he pouted even as Ranmaru gripped him a bit more tightly. “No Ran-Ran, hickies are okay but, nothing else.”

 

“Awwww that’s so boring though.” He replied leaning his chin on the shorter one. “Besides, hickeys happen when you fuck.” It was very true.

 

“Not all the time, make out sessions as well… But,” the other laughed nervously. “If we do that then Otoyan’s gonna worry again and I’ll have to keep Tokki from telling Otoyan that, Yes I do get laid… stop biting already…!”

“Just tell the kid you get laid then. Nothing wrong with getting a good fucking every now and then.” 

 

“Otoya?” Sounded familiar… he knew an Otoya once didn’t he?

 

“You did?” Ren questioned. Otoya wasn’t  _ that _ common of a name so it sounded pretty interesting. “Since when?”                         

 

“Since middle school. He was one of my best friends.” One of his only friends for a long time. 

 

Ren sat on the couch propping his legs up. “I’d love to hear more about them.”     

 

Masato batted his legs down before sitting next to him. “There isn’t much to say… just cuddle me already…”  _ He was avoiding the topic but Ren avoided topics all the time. This was one of the few times he didn’t wish to discuss the like.  _

 

“Fine,” He relented pulling the other onto his lap gently. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

 

With that he started the process of cuddling Masa half to death. Kissing him on the forehead, praising him and complimenting him, and hugging him close to his broader frame.                        

 

“Thank you…”  **_And if Masa slept a bit better that night, it was for no one but himself to know._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masa really can be a tsundere in this cant he? Being so cold to his boyfriend like that. Ren knows he means well though haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triangle Beat (cameo Cecil) - Natsuki and Syo try to deal with hiding their feelings for their senpai in the easiest way possible… taking him around town and trying to find the owner of the mysterious phone with the weird foreigner on it.  
> (Started - 2.12.19 Finished - 2.13.19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s quite a bit of awkward crushes here haha... let me just clarify, AI DOES NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HIS KOUHAI... yet.

Syo sighed, he could feel like today was either going to be the day that Ai found out that him and Natsuki liked him or something bad was going to happen…

 

**_Either way is bad on his part!_ **

 

Groaning, he went to go get the giant out of bed so they could head out with their senpai. Looking at the lug sleeping peacefully, he felt his heart swell a bit at the sight of the adorable face.

 

_ ‘And yet on the inside is a heart crying out for freedom…’ _ He thought, eyes softening as he ran his hands through the unruly curls. Placing the others glasses onto his gentle face, he began to shake the larger.

 

“Oi, Natsuki,” He grunted. “Time to wake up!”

 

Natsuki made a small whining noise before sitting up and stretching like an oversized cat in his bed, back arching perfectly.

 

“Ohayou Syo-chan,” The blond yawned as he was dragged out of bed by the other. “Syo-chan it’s still early in the morning…”

 

He made his way to the kitchen after brushing his teeth and changing clothes and was surprised to see Ai making breakfast for them.

 

“Ai-chan-senpai?” He murmured.

 

“Hm?” Ai turned his head as he expertly flipped a pancake. “You're up early Natsuki.” He was up 12.4% earlier than normal. 

The cyan haired teen played the pancakes and turned off the stove. “I finished making breakfast.”  _ Well, if food was what you were after. He still needed to finish his favorite part.  _ **_Coffee._ **

The shorter teen padded over to the coffee machine and started it having set it up the night before and smile softly at it. He was happier already. 

“The coffee’s just started though so you'll have to wait a little if you want any of that.” _Doubtful he did._ ~~_The shrimp probably did though._~~

 

_ _

Syo narrowed his eyes at the taller male. “Youuuu… you just thought something really disrespectful didn’t you, huh?!”

**_Man, the cyan haired male acted so_ ** **_uncute_ ** **_sometimes… and yet Syo loved him so much. It was ironic really._ ** The closer he got to the other teen, the more attached he felt towards his feelings for the other. He could tell Natsuki was the same.

“Is the coffee almost done?” He asked after a moment of silence between the three of them.

“Not for you.” He snarkily replied grinning. Teasing him was too fun. 

”Now, now play nice.” Natsuki chided gently as he helped set the table. 

  
“I am. I didn’t say anything too bad.” ~~**Yet.** ~~  


 

“Liar! You’re totally thinking something disrespectful aren’t?!” Syo yelled temper flying off the lid like usual. “Fight me, right now!”

“No way. It’s bullying if I hurt the small.” Ai picked up the pot of coffee he made and poured himself a cup returning to the table to sit.

Syo grumbled half-heartedly as he poured his mug full of coffee and sat to join the other at the table. He really hated his feelings right now. As he sat, he tried to remember what they had planned for the day.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“We have a date- I mean day out with Ai-chan-senpai…” Natsuki stumbled over his wording.

“Date? What am I, your girlfriend? And shrimp, do you want the whole schedule I made or the summary?”

“S-Sorry I was in the clouds…” Natsuki apologized, smiling gently.

“Summary you damn computer.”

“I’m not a computer…” Ai pouted a bit. “As for the summary, we’re supposed to go out and look around downtown after they remodeled it. I need new clothes and-” 

“Okayyyy, I get the point!” Syo cut him off. “You need to know what a summary is… Basically we’re all shopping for things we need correct?”

“I see…” He shook his head at Natsuki and then glared at Syo. “Stop interrupting me, midget.”

“Make me, overgrown calculator!” He teased. “Unless you’re just that weak?”

“What’d you say, disproportional toddler?!” The taller teen growled narrowing his eyes,

“At least people take me serious when I’m working because I’m honest with my feelings.” Syo taunted. “Just admit it you actually enjoy these morning banters.”

“I’d rather shoot myself.”

“Let’s forget about that and just finish breakfast so we can go!” Natsuki interrupted.

“Whatever.” Ai took another sip of his coffee and looked out the window. It was still before 12, so the outside was generally devoid of people milling around. Ai liked the tranquility.

“Fine.” Syo huffed, standing up. “I’m going to go get my shoes on and wait on the porch.”

“Then, I’ll put the dishes away.” He stood and began cleaning up the mess. 

“I’ll pack the lunches Ai-chan-senpai made for us!” Natsuki clapped his hands together cheerfully.

Ai reached across the table picking up Natsuki’s plate, and accidentally brushed his side. “Ah, sorry.” He mumbled as he picked up the dish and stacked it on his own plate.

“Just don’t pack anything weird,” Syo grunted at the other. “Let Ai check it before we go.”

“I like Natsuki’s cooking though…” Ai didn’t understand why so many people didn’t.

Natsuki smiled like the sun just came out while Syo gave the other a concerned look for his health.

“I have some leftover cookies if you’d like!”

Syo shivered feeling his own life go down just from the thought of that cooking. “I’m good without.”

“I’ll take some.” Ai was happy to have more than his share of Natsuki's cooking. “Oh, I’ll give you a piece of cake I made in return.”

“Leave it to me Ai-chan-senpai!” The other cheered.

“I hope you both live long and healthy lives…” Syo monotonously muttered, shaking his head at the overwhelming at the thought of someone eating Natsuki’s cooking.

“Huh? Of course I will.” That was common sense. And the thought of Natsuki being sickly didn't fit well. That big, aloof, idiot, sickly? Yeah, right.

Natsuki smiled at the two smaller teens. “I promise not to get sick Syo-chan.”

Syo smiled secretly as he walked back outside to wait for his two crushes. “Hurry it up.”

Ai smirked knowing how much Syo hated what he was about to do. “Natsuki.” He looked at the other with his biggest puppy dog eyes. “Carry me?” Syo always said when Natsuki carried him people stared and laughed. It was embarrassing. Ai just didn't want to walk and piss Syo off.

“Sorry Ai-chan-senpai… Syo-chan got mad at me and made me promise not to.” Natsuki apologized. “I would but I don’t wanna get in trouble today.”

“And it’s going to stay that way!”

“Please…?” The shorter teen made his voice as small as he possibly could looking up shyly.

“Uhhh…” Natsuki looked closed to tears at the statement and the reaction. “I-I really can’t…”

“C’mon I’ll just call a cab.” Syo sighed, shaking his head at the other teen. “Stop being a brat!”

“I’m not being a brat… I simply don’t feel like walking…” 

“You’re being a brat.” Syo retorted. “You’re trying to get under my skin by asking Natsuki to do something I don’t approve of and then trying to make Natsuki bend. Forget about it, I’ve already called the cab.”

“...” He pouted at Natsuki a little bit. 

Natsuki smiled weakly as he moved to help Syo take things out to the front like a gentle bodyguard helping the small chihuahua.

“Natsuki…” This was random. But it was true. “If i were to date someone I think it’d be you… you know  _ if  _ I was even allowed to date anyone.” He cocked his head to the side thinking of the possibility.

Natsuki felt a blush fill his peachy cheeks before he looked down bashfully. Smiling to himself he began to head to the cab that was now in front of them.

Syo felt irritation grow under his skin but, held it down as he followed the taller outside. Knowing something that Ai didn’t about the tallest of their group made him want to hear more.

“Hey Natsuki,” He called. “Tell me more about your friends from primary middle and high school.”

Ai frowned. He didn’t know much about Natsuki’s past or his childhood. “His childhood?” He regarded the taller blond trying to imagine him as a child. It didn’t take much to imagine. He was already pretty childish.

“Yeah, Natsuki didn’t have many friends but,” the smaller paused briefly. “He had these two that were always there for him that I wish I could meet.”

“I see… what where there names?” The cyan haired teen was curious by nature and the little bits he was getting was simply fodder fueling his burning need to learn more.

“Masato and Otoya.” The green eyes blond murmured.

“Why so quiet?” The blond seemed so much less confident than before. Did he not want to talk about the friends?

“I miss them.” He murmured. “Otoya-kun was like an overactive puppy and Masato-kun was very reliable, not to say Otoya-kun wasn’t…”

“I see… why didn’t you keep in touch?” Ai himself had never truly been close with someone before so he couldn’t return the sentiment too well.

“Otoya-kun was pulled out of school before I had a phone… same for Masato-kun.”

“Ah, I see… that’s unfortunate… you didn’t exchange addresses?” That seemed like the logical answer to him.

“Masato-kun wasn’t allowed to have people over.” Natsuki chuckled awkwardly. “I… don’t know why Otoya-kun never wanted to bring us around his house.”

“Right… one of her lived in a glorified North Korea and the other was just weird…” Of course that was only the conclusions from which were pulled from his limited amount of information.

“I wouldn’t say all that…” He murmured. “All three of us were weird in our own ways… Masato-kun loved Melon bread, claiming it made him feel like one of us, and Otoya-kun called curry the kings food.”

“...Curry and melon bread…?” That was… a random thing to mention...

“I know right?” He laughed full of life suddenly, uncommon for his usual gentle, calm aura. “The most bargain brand things and easiest to make foods made the people closest to me happy.”

Ai’s eyes widened a bit before he closed his eyes and smiled. He like seeing the gentle giant so full of life and energy.

“Otoya-kun was always so happy to play with the other kids around us and yet we all knew next to nothing about him,” The other continued. “Masato-kun preferred books but, always got caught up with us and all our shenanigans.”

“Like what?” Ai didn’t even realize he would say it until it was already said. He just wanted to keep hearing more about them. On of them sounded so familiar…

“One time, a little kid got his kite stuck in the tree and Otoya climbed the tree despite being terrified of heights and tried to get it down only for us to have to call Masato-kun because then we couldn’t get Otoya-kun down!” Natsuki chuckled fondly, shaking his head. “It was funny until afterwards, Otoya-kun ended up with a broken kneecap after he fell because he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.”

“Jesus that sounds painful…”  _ At least the guy  _ **_seemed_ ** _ okay. _ “Ah, were here.” The cab had stopped at the location of mid downtown where they would begin. The teen, slightly distracted, leaned over Syo to open the door brushing his arm against the blond’s face. “Ah sorry.” He mumbled as he shoved the door open. He’s not really sorry but, eh.

“It’s fine,” Syo blushed looking away. “I was kinda in the way anyhow.” 

The short blond looked at Natsuki who looked sad after reliving this past, making the smaller frown in concern. He should never look like that...

“Syo, move before I climb over you.” He threatened the shorter blond glaring a bit before smiling gently at Natsuki feeling guilty for prying. “Let’s go, Natsuki.”

“...un…” He nodded, just letting himself be dragged along.

“Natsuki,” The cyan haired teen stood and extended a hand to the taller teen. “Here. Take my hand.” It was his fault he seemed so sad after all. Now, the shorter teen was gonna cheer him up somehow.

“Ah?” He looked down, the faraway look being replaced with one of slight shock before grabbing the appendage happily. “T-Thanks Ai-chan-senpai.”

The shorter male beamed up at Natsuki. “No problem!” He grinned at Syo slyly before grabbing his hand too. “You too.” 

Natsuki smiled, the energy level back to it’s usual gentle aura. Gently grasping the others hand, he kissed the top of Ai’s head and Syo’s.

“Don’t feel bad, Ai-chan-senpai…” He looked at the other happily. “I enjoyed going back over memories about those two.”

Syo looked slightly uncomfortable before grinning widely. “Of course you do, their precious memories.”

“Then dont look so sad…” The other smirked at him and started moving, dragging them both along. “Come on, let’s get moving. We have a checklist to get through before anyone can go home.”

“Haai!~” Natsuki cheered, clapping his hands together. “Let’s do this!”

“Ugh,” Syo groaned, already feeling a headache starting to form. “Let’s get this over with. I just wanted the picnic, not all this.”

“Of course you just wanted free food.” The taller teen rolled his eyes at the shorter’s comment. Typical Syo. “Natsuki, you need to do some shopping right?”  

“That’s Syo-chan.” Natsuki giggled. 

“Shut up!” He glowered at the duo before pointing at a store. “Look! Our first stop, let’s go already!”

“Yes, yes, mom.” The cyan haired teen grinned at him again before pulling Natsuki into the wide doors. The bell above chimed and Ai immediately went to where he knew what he came for would be. “Syo, you take Natsuki to where he needs to be.” It  _ was  _ Syo’s turn to watch him after all.

“Where’d I have to go again?” The airhead asked

“How am I supposed to know?!” the other grumbled.

“Arts and crafts.” The cyan haired male replied quickly. He knew that was gonna happen and had written it down. The slim teen now slipped down the aisle containing earphones. He  _ really _ needed a new pair. The teen quickly got absorbed reading different stats on the various pairs of earbuds and didn’t notice someone else moving to stand next to him.

“Sir? Do you need help?” It was a man a little older than himself, maybe 22, an employee he seemed.

“Oh, actually do you have a recommendation as for what pair of headphones?”

“Yeah, these.” He reached right over him and… blocked everything from view with his larger frame. Oh. He was hitting on him. Shit.

“Watch your fucking arms dickweed!” Syo cursed, shoving the other away, straight ingot Natsuki’s chest.

“Ai-chan-senpai!” Natsuki called, shoving the poor guy aside like nothing. “I found everything I needed!”

“Pfft!” That was great. “Great job you two. The guy was hitting on me Natsuki.”  _ And you just shoved him to the floor like he was a piece of trash. _

“Eh? Who was? I didn’t see anyone.”

“Syo pushed him into you… and you threw him to the ground.” It was  **way** too funny really.

“He deserved it.” Syo growled. “Did you get your damn headphones yet?”

“As long as your ok, Ai-chan-senpai it’s fine.” Natsuki gave one of his famous closed eyed smiles.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” He lifted up a pair and smiled. “And Natsuki… you’ve got some strength there.” He laughed.

“Do I?”

“Yeah.” He went to the counter and deposited his item on the counter. “It should be $17.34 with tax correct?” 

“He’s a fucking giant, what do you think? And stop doing the cashiers job!”

“Not a giant, you’re just a shrimp. And I’m just checking my math. “ he turned back to the cashier. “Was I right?”

“Yes sir,” The cashier said, eyeing their unlikely group with a critical eye. Mostly Natsuki’s size. “Will that be all?”

“We already paid for our stuff.” Natsuki nodded.

“Then Yes.” Ai nodded and picked up his headphones eager to try them.

* * *

Natsuki smiled as he placed a plate in front of Ai that had some of his famous cookies on it.

“Hai!” He said cheerfully.

Syo shoveled his own food into his mouth as the other teen ate the dangerous food given to the cyan haired teen.

“You know-,” He was cut off by an unfamiliar ringtone hitting the air. “Eh? Whose phone is that?”

“I found it in the store and forgot to give it to the manager.” Natsuki replied without missing a beat.

“Eh? Let me see it.” Maybe he could figure out who's it was. “And Natsuki please don't take things that aren't yours.”

“Eh? It was on the floor.” The other replied instantly as he handed over the cellular device, just as the screen lit up and the ringtone started up again. “C-Cecil?”

“...hello…?” Syo answered without thinking as he picked up the phone.

“नमस्ते? Otoya ...? आप वहाँ हैं? (Namaste? Otoya ...? Aap vahaan hain?)” a high voice asked from the other line. “आप ठीक है न? आप मेरे कॉल का जवाब क्यों नहीं दे रहे हैं?  _ (Aap theek hai na? Aap mere kol ka javaab kyon nahin de rahe hain?) _ ”

Ai snatched the phone away from Syo. “Hello?” He sighed. He had to take responsibility for whatever confusion Syo was causing after all.

तुम कौन हो? आप ओटोया नहीं हैं? तुम कौन हो? आप ओटोया नहीं हैं …  _ (Tum kaun ho? aap otoya nahin hain …) _

“Do you speak Japanese? Or English maybe?” The cyan haired male tried switching to English to try and see if he understood at all what he was saying.

“ई-अंग्रेजी ...? ई-अंग्रेजी ...?  _ (ee-angrejee ...?) _ ” the other voice whispered back. “जापानी ...?

जापानी ...? _ (jaapaanee?) _ ”

There was a pause before the other started speaking again, this time in a shaky version of japanese. “H-Hello?”

Ai sighed. It was a relief he spoke Japanese. “Hello. Are you a friend of the owner of this phone? My friend found it on the floor.”

“I’m his younger step भाई  _ (bhaee) _ .” The voice murmured.

“I...see. Then, do you know where this er, friend…? Or family member, may be?”

“My brother is from Tokyo… but… I think he moved in with a रहनेवाला (rahanevaala)... or two.” The foreigner replied, voice small and unsure.

“Tokyo Eh? That’s where we are all right but that word… what does it mean?” That seemed to be an important word for he meaning of the sentence and he wasn’t sure where his brother would be without that word.

“What does what mean…?” the other sounded so confused.

“I, uh, don’t understand any Hindi…”

“Ah…. mmm… I think the word is…” The language changed to english suddenly. “Roommate.”

“Ah, I see. Does he attend school then?” If he knew the name of the school would help.”

“The last school he told me about was after he was pulled out of middle school…” The voice paused. “... he should be in a university…”

“University…?” Something began to click but couldn’t quite reach. “His name is Otoya correct? Is that his first or last name?”

“His first of course!” The voice sounded surprised. “Why would I call him by his last name?”

“And what is his last name then?”

“Ittoki Otoya.” The other answered after a moments hesitation. “Why?”

“Hold on.” He turned to Natsuki. “Natsuki, this friend of yours, Otoya. What was his last name?”

“...Ittoki, why Ai-chan-senpai…?” The blond looked concerned for the out of the blue question.

Ai was… excited. He was  _ definitely _ piecing this together. “Cecil-san, where are you?”

“Agnopolis…” Was the almost fearful reply.

“And your brother lives in Japan?” 

“Yeah…”

“Wow… quite different environments...” The cyan haired teen stopped to think trying to find a way to do this without giving himself away. “Syo.”

“What? Why are you getting cuddly with a stranger?” The small blond snapped.

“Take me to that guy. To the douche bag in your vocal lessons.”

“Why do we need to go see Tokiya?” An eyebrow raised.

“Just take me there.” 

“FINE!” The shortest threw his hands up, ready to strangle the other teen. “You always do the weirdest, dumbest, most annoying shit ever!”

He smiled. “Cecil-san, I think I know where to find Ittoki-san.” 

“वास्तव में? (vaastav mein?)” The other replied in a surprised voice. “कैसे?(kaise?)”

“Japanese.” He reminded the other.

“Really, how?” Cecil quickly changed back to japanese. “I don’t think there is literally one Otoya in all of Japan…”

“Yeah… but i have an idea.”  _ Just bear with me a bit longer stranger… _

“Okay…”

* * *

“Oi, Tokiya! Open you’re fucking door!” Syo called. “If you were jacking off pull your shit together!”

Ai sighed. God, he is an embarrassment...

“KEEP YOUR PANTIES FROM UP YOUR ASS AND WAIT A MINUTE!” Came Tokiya’s reply. His voice, unsuited for screaming cracking occasionally and stinging.

“He’s on the way.” Syo said calmly as if they didn’t have a screaming match.

“I am so happy I don’t work with you...:” The cyan haired teen straightened as the door opened. A tall and very handsome teen a bit older than Natsuki. 

“Hello.” There was a highschooler…? With Syo and a giant. “May I help you?” 

“I’m looking for your roommate. Ittoki-san that is.”

“Who is Tokki?” A curious voice asked, thick with sleep as a brown haired male plopped his head on the others shoulder, a small mikan showing on the head.

“Reiji?”

“Ai-Ai?” Grey eyes gazed at the other in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“People watching?” He tilted his head at the thought. Maybe he was a little… “Ah, where’s your roommate? Ittoki-san?”

“Ah, he is…” The other paused. “He fell asleep at the kotatsu.”

“...” Right. Another scatterbrained natsuki then… “Can you wake him up? I need to speak with him.”

“I’LL wake him up.” Maybe kill him too. “He shouldn’t be sleeping there.” Tokiya walked over to the red head and roughly shook him awake. “You have a guest Otoya.”

“Tokki, don’t hurt him,” The oldest yawned between yawns. “I fell asleep there too, you know. Plus he works hard, let him rest.”

“Nngh… noo…” The redhead whined trying to pull the blanket from the kotatsu up and onto his shoulder. “Five more minutes…”

“No. Move your ass.”

“Be nice…” Reiji yawned.

“Now I really don’t want to because Tokiya was mean….”

“But his brothers on the phone...:”

“Otoya, Cecil is on the phone again.”

“... i thought I lost my phone…?”

“I found it… Well, my kouhai did. I’m here to return it. I’ve learned a lot from the experience though so I don’t mind.”

Otoya stood up, grabbing Tokiya’s blanket on his way to the door. “Hello…?”

“Hey Natsuki, look familiar?”

“Otoya-kun…?” Green eyes widened in shock.

“Nattsun…?” Ruby eyes followed the blond giant in front of him.

* * *

 

  
  


 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> नमस्ते? Otoya ...? आप वहाँ हैं? (Namaste? Otoya ...? Aap vahaan hain?) - Hello…? Otoya…? Are you there?
> 
> आप ठीक है न? आप मेरे कॉल का जवाब क्यों नहीं दे रहे हैं? (Aap theek hai na? Aap mere kol ka javaab kyon nahin de rahe hain?) - Are you okay? Why haven’t you answered my calls?
> 
> तुम कौन हो? आप ओटोया नहीं हैं? तुम कौन हो? आप ओटोया नहीं हैं … (Tum kaun ho? Aap otoya nahin hain …) - Who are you? You’re not Otoya…
> 
> ई-अंग्रेजी ...? (ee-angrejee ...?) - E-English…?
> 
> जापानी ...? (jaapaanee?) - Japanese?
> 
> भाई (bhaee) - Brother
> 
> रहनेवाला (rahanevaala) - Roommate
> 
> वास्तव में? (vaastav mein?) - Really?
> 
> कैसे?(kaise?) - How?


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiichi and Otoya have vocal classes together. The only class Eiichi takes in UNI instead of at home. That’s how they know each other though and he does know Tokiya, as well as QUARTET NIGHT.

“Oto, what happened?” Eiichi asked curious and worried. The redhead had called blubbering and overly excited about something or another. 

 

“Nothing is wrong Eii-chan…” the other responded, though his voice was thick with unshed tears. “I’m just really… c-confused…” 

 

The smaller redhead’s body began to tremble as it stopped it’s trek to school.

 

“Come on you don’t trust me?” Eiichi looked at him  ~~**_as if he was utterly crushed,_ ** **_while he knew inside what he was doing._ ** ~~

 

“I-I do…” He murmured, looking down and feeling bad. “It’s just I feel like I did this person really bad… I just disappeared out of his life with no reason….”

“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault or choice to do so, Oto. You’re a very kind hearted individual who would never chose to hurt someone even if you truly wanted to. It’s not in your nature. I’m also sure this person doesn’t hold it against you.”

“But!” The other protested, pinning the older with large watery red eyes. “What if he does? I basically abandoned him!! I promised never to leave him and I did!”

“Was it your choice? Did you just decide to up and leave? Or were the circumstances forcing you to behave that way?”

“...circumstances…”

“Yes circumstances. The orphanage  _ pulled  _ you from school due to lack of funds. That’s not your fault. Explain it, I’m sure they’ll understand. If they don’t, you shouldn’t associate with them.” It was the cold hard truth really. “So brighten up, ok?”

“It wasn’t  _ their  _ fault,” Otoya protested. “They needed more help with the kids and more money to send the others to school… at least I was able to  **_go_ ** …”

“Exactly. And it wasn’t yours either. It was no one’s fault Oto. Sometimes, that’s just how it goes…” Eiichi didn’t know what it was like to have financial problems. But he also had never attended a school himself being homeschool by his father.  _ To keep him from being tainted _ his father had always said.  **Yeah right. More like to cut him off.** “Besides, you got up to high school which is pretty good.” 

“I guess… but I still feel like I could have done something to help him more!” Big doe eyes looked at the taller teen. “What do I do…?”

“Just tell him the truth. It’ll make everything easier, I promise.” The brunette smiled gently at him trying to encourage the shorter teen. “Mondainai wa.”

“... when you say that it makes me feel like everything will get  **_worse_ ** .”

_ “Why?!” _

* * *

Nanami was currently trying to sneak out for her date. It was a secret she was dating anyone. ST☆RISH  was just so _protective_ and forget QUARTET NIGHT sometimes… She was halfway out the backdoor when she spotted movement. _Oh no._

“H-Hello?”

“Kouhai-chan…?” Reiji’s sleep filled voice called. “What are you still doing here? I thought you had lessons?”

“K-Kotobuki-san! You’re not at work?”  _ Now of all times?! Any other day Reiji worked all day or had classes! Even both for god sakes! _

“Ah, I had a slow day so I closed it early.” He shrugged sleepily. “I do run the damn thing…”

“W-well I’m umm… Going to lessons! Yeah! Piano lessons!” _ Even though she didn’t take any piano lessons…  _ ~~_ He didn’t know that! ...Right? _ ~~

The older male raised an eyebrow at the  **obvious attempt** at a lie. Tilting his head, a sunny smile took over his features. 

“You know,” He started. “You’re a worse liar than Otoyan.”

“Eh?!”  _ What did he mean?! _ “B-but I do have lessons…!” She tried again.

“Hmm…?” He hummed leaning closer. “Who's the teacher then?”

“Ummmm…”  _ Think _ ,  **_think_ ** _!  _ “It’s… RINGO-SENSEI!”  _ Oh no,  _ **_why_ ** _ him of all names? He’s friends with him!  _

“Then, I’ll call him when I think you’ve gotten there!” He cheered.

“No! He’s uh, really busy! Yeah!”  **_The pink haired girl was just digging a deeper into the hole…_ **

“How many of you are there?” Another tilt of the head. “Besides wouldn’t Hirijin be a better choice…?” 

“ _ Ten! _ And, umm, well the schedule lined up with mine better.”  ~~_ Okay she's just grasping at straws now. She doesn't know any of this for sure… _ ~~

“... and you’re sure I shouldn’t call you or you shouldn’t call me…?”

“I'm positive!” She repeated vehemently. Otherwise, he'd definitely find out. He wouldn't live to see another day… Not in one piece at least.

“Well,” He was cut off with a yawn, his lids starting to droop with returning fatigue. “If you’re sure…”

“Sleep well, Kotobuki-san!” She smiled at him and waved. He deserved the rest being such a hardworking person. 

She turned and hurried to her meeting point. She would be late if she didn't rush a bit… Hopefully, no one would look for her.

* * *

Nanami looked around before sitting at the swing set, head bowed, hoping no one would recognize her before Eiichi arrived.

_ ‘He’s a bit late…’ _ She worried her bottom lip. _ ‘I hope he’s okay…’ _ done

“Sorry I'm late! Oto was having a hard time and I was cheering him up!” Eiichi jogged over to her and smiled down at her. She looked  _ adorable _ . “You look precious.” 

“I was almost caught by Kotobuki-senpai…” She nearly cried with joy. “The one time he’s home…!”

“Wow… That's quite the guy to be caught by… I'm glad you got away though.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. _He wanted to hug her_ ** _but… Not here._** **Later**. _They might even be able to do a little than that even…_ “Come on, let's go to a cafe to talk.” He smiled at her again and gently touched her hand.

“It was difficult.” She giggled. “But I’ve missed you. Your dads not locking you away again, right?”

“Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about you. Are you eating properly? Sleeping and resting well?”  _ She worried him with her selflessness. _

“That’s adorable,” She teased. “I’m fine. I have  _ eleven men  _ **_boys_ ** looking after me. And ready to kill for some reason.”

_ ‘For your safety…’  _ The thought that she didn't know how cute and attractive she was made him wanna kiss her silly. But he held back. 

“Anyway, I’m glad we get to go out today,” She changed the subject. “I missed it.”

“I agree.” He gently took hold of her hand and began to lead her away. “Come, let’s go walk around.” They could be at ease after all, the danger of being caught had passed,  _ right? _ “Mondainai wa, ne?”

“Why do I feel like there’s going to be a problem now?” She whined playfully as she tugged him down for a kiss.

The taller teen gladly accepted the kiss but also squeezed her butt.  _ Payback _ . As another tease, he licked her lips, but then pulled back. “Don’t doubt me…” 

With a squeak, she turned bright red.  “T-Too late…” She pouted suddenly. “You’re going to regret that one...”

“Sure.” He wasn’t at all convinced.

“I’m serious.” She pouted. “Watch I’m going to do something that you’re gonna love and hate.”

“You being serious doesn’t make it any scarier.” He smiled. They paired walked around a bit for a little more and Eiichi thought he was falling in love all over again during the process. It took another hour before he decided to stop.

“We should stop and take a break. I don’t know about you, but I’m thirsty and my feet hurt. Wanna stop in a cafe?” He turned to the tiny girl.

“Sure.” She smiled sweetly. “Any recommendations?”

“I’m not really familiar with the city as I spent a lot of time home but, Oto was talking about a place with good curry bread and other small snacks.”

“Sounds great.” She chimed in happily, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

“Ii nee, II NE!” 

“Then come on already silly,” She giggled. “You’re making a scene…”

“Got it~!” The brunette cheered beaming like a child who got candy. Eiichi quickly grabbed her hand and nudged her. “Let’s head out then…~!”

“Lead the way~!” She smiled. With Eiichi, she felt happy and free. “Let’s head out then…”

* * *

A few minutes in and Nanami felt like something was definitely going wrong with this already. Something in her gut screamed about this… but she didn’t know what.

“Here we are~!” He cheered.

“Ahhhh!” She screamed comically. “W-We can’t g-go in there!!!”

“Sure we can!” The brunette dragged her in basically. 

“Iyaaaa!” She cried out to no avail.

“Ah! Eii-chan!” Otoya cried out happily upon their arrival. “You’re here!”

“Oto!” He quickly hid Nanami behind himself.  _ Oh shit. _

“I didn’t know today was the day you were visiting!” The smaller teen laughed, hugging the other.

_ “I didn't know you  _ **_worked_ ** _ here!” _ His smile became strained and the teen’s mind raced trying to find a way out without screwing himself.

“Of course I work here, silly.” He tilted his head. “What’s wrong Eii-chan?”

“Nothing just wondering if I left my lights on haha…”  _ And how you haven’t noticed the fact I’m hiding a person behind me. _

“Otoya, what’s taking you so long to seat this customer?” Tokiya sighed, annoyance obvious  in his tone.

“Sorry Tokiya-kun,” the redhead apologized.

“Nanami? What are you doing here?” She was standing behind Eiichi…  _ holding his hand?  _ **_“And, why are you holding hands?”_ ** His tone was suddenly darker and aggressive.

“Ah-!” She cried out “I-It’s… I-I can explain!!”

“Eii-chan why are you holding Nanami’s hand…?” Otoya’s eyes narrowed a bit as he leaned closer to the elder Otoori.

 

“It’s um…” He inwardly cursed at Tokiya’s observance.  ~~**_And praised Otoya’s_ ** **_lack_ ** **_of._ ** ~~ “Uhh…” He looked over at Nanami panicking internally.

“Nanami, I already don’t like him so you tell me.” He turned to her and crossed his arms narrowing his eyes. 

“H-He’s…. My BOYFRIEND!” She cried out at last. 

“E-Eh…!” Otoya looked at Eiichi, eyes wide and confused. “Eii-chan?”

~~_ Eiichi didn’t know why he let her handle it… _ ~~ He sighed. No point pretending now. “Yeah. We’ve been dating a while now.” 

“Eii-chan,” Otoya started. “You don’t go out much… how do you two spend time together…?”

_ “...Sheismycomposer.” _ He said it so fast it all blurred together.

“Your… composer….?”

“Yup, his composer!” Reiji’s voice floated lazily from behind Tokiya and Otoya.

“Nanami-san is **_ST☆RISH’_** _s_ composer.” Tokiya said irritated.

“Wait, how do you know that Kotobuki-san?” Eiichi tilted his head curiously. 

“Because you dear basement goblin,” the eldest chuckled. “I did some research on you, Otoori Eiichi. And I’m happy to say, I think you’re good for our little one.”

“Rei-chan?”

“Kotobuki-san…?”

“Kotobuki-san?”

Eiichi blinked. “ _ What?”  _

“Yup.” The smile was in his grey eyes.

**_“Researched?”_**  It was so… weird to hear someone say that. He didn’t even know there were any documents to find about himself.

“Researched. Just like  _ you _ did with  _ Otoyan _ .” The smile was gone

“That was different. Oto needed his… potential tapped.”  **_Yeah. That._ **

Steel colored eyes stared coldly at the glasses wearing male. “Unlock what potential, pray tell. I only see a sweet young man in front of me. Nothing wrong with that last I checked.”

“You misunderstood. There is nothing wrong with being sweet. It’s just he has the potential to do so much more if he would just acknowledge the painful things as well as the happy. As I helped him do.” **Maybe** a _tad creepily and forcefully._ _All is fair in talent._

“You didn’t help.” Reiji scolded. “You  **broke** him. That’s not good! Do you understand?”

“...yes…” Eiichi would admit he did go to far. He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t. “I’m sorry…”

“...That was you Ei-chan...:” Nanami had no idea, she had thought that it was just reawakened memories… she had  **_no idea_ ** it was someone so  _ close _ to her….

“Yeah… I apologized though! And we’re friends now!” The teen reassured his lover. 

“But, have you apologized to his owner…?” Reiji teased. “He was really upset and sorry.”

“His owner…? Oto has an owner…?”

“Yeuppp!” Reiji nodded, cleaning a table. “The pretty one.”

“Pretty one…?”

“Stop calling me pretty Kotobuki-san. I don’t appreciate it.” Tokiya pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nanami, fiend, follow me. I will sit you since I don’t trust you alone anywhere else and you can have your… outing here.” He briskly walked away with Eiichi and Nanami trailing behind. 

“W-Wait! Tokiya-kun,” Otoya cried out. “Lemme serve their table! And, they can sit inside.”

“They’re gonna sit inside. In a far back corner away from everyone. And no. You can’t be trusted to properly supervise them.”

“Rei-chan!!!” the youngest whined. “He’s being meaaaaan!”

“Mn… no Otoyan.”

A pout fell across the redhead’s face. “Why not…?”

“You cannot properly chaperone them, because you can’t even supervise yourself.”

“Oto, you’re my best friend but… you get distracted by planes sometimes.” It was kind of a problem.

“I can too take care of myself!” The other stomped his foot. “And I can serve just as well! I’ll show you!”

As he stomped off to the next customer, he sent another pout at the group before stalking off fully.

Tokiya ended up sitting them near the back but it was more for privacy even if it did seem a bit odd.

**_… It was an awkward date to say the least._ **

* * *

“Haruka…” Eiichi hugged her. “Are you mad at me?”

“... no but… I need to punish you rightfully.” She thought for a moment before lighting up. “Sit down and close your eyes.”

“Haruka…” He obeyed but seemed worried. Last time she had punished him, he had sexual dreams for two nights straight. 

“Ahhhhh!” With the noise she chomped on the crook of his neck, hard enough to start off red and finish as bruising. Not letting up, she licked and sucked at the same spot repeatedly.

_ “Ah!” _ Eiichi moaned. It was an accident of course, but either way he did. It was high pitched and breathy and so embarrassing but her punishment was her marking him… It was beautiful.

Nanami felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the cute noise he made. It wasn’t fair… he’s so cuteeee! Feeling slightly bashful, she accidentally bit harder then she meant, breaking skin slightly.

“Ah~!” He bit his lip toward the end embarrassed at the noise. “H-Haru?”

She pulled off, looking up at him with wide golden orange eyes. “Y-yes Ei-chan…?”

“Why so hard…?” It was like her aggression had increased after his first moan…

“I-It was an accident… sorry… You just sounded so cute…”

“Not cute… Manly…”

“Aw… cute. But lying to yourself isn’t good.” She patted his cheek softly. “I accepted it. Now it’s your turn.”

“I thought I was…”

 

“Haru-chan… we have a problem…” A big one.

“I’m realising this just now…” A pause. “You look like a small animal got to your neck… we can use that…”

“You  _ are  _ a small animal. But there’s no mistaking this for a small animal. No canines. You have some dull teeth there… I can however wear a turtleneck and  hope it doesn’t get warm today.”

“Eii-chan… it’s the middle of spring…”

“And let’s hope it’s a cold one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiichi thought he was so good after playing Otoya like a fiddle... haha.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m this HEAVEN’s will be more protective of Eiichi than you’re used to probably but it’s because we have a head cannon that Raging abuses Eiichi often. Also, as certain characters don’t have a backstory, we are giving them one, such as Nagi. They will be explained in more detail later on ^^

Nagi was bored. And Eiichi had ditched him to go and… do whatever it was Eiichi’s did. Except, Eiichi’s don’t really do anything. Actually, unless it was work related, his father rarely let him do  _ anything _ outside of stay in the house and do nothing. Where did Eiichi go? Was he keeping secrets? From his father and all of HEAVENS? Nagi smiled. Maybe he wouldn’t be bored much longer.

 

“Kira~!” The short teen singsonged hugging his lover from behind. “I think Eiichi is hiding something from us… And Eiichi shouldn’t hide things from his best friends…”

 

“... How should I know…?” the silent teen looked at him, gold eyes as blank as always. “If you don’t know, then I definitely don’t know.”

 

The raven haired male looked to the side for another moment before a frown marred his features, concern flashing in his blank eyes. “I did see him with a nasty looking bruise on his neck… you don’t think it’s… Raging again, do you?”

 

“A bruise?” Nagi’s looked up sharply. Why hadn’t he noticed sooner though? He was sure he always paid close attention to their interactions… No, he could never pay close enough attention to Raging Otori. He was too sly, too smart, too careful. His eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Kira, why didn't you mention that sooner? What if it is Raging?” Why did he wait? “Come on, now we  _ definitely _ need to go check on Eiichi. Just…  _ secretly _ .” From afar. Without the other noticing. 

 

“...” Kira looked down, ashamed. “...sorry… I didn’t want to blow things out of proportion…” Why didn’t he say anything…? Isn’t that why Eiichi always ended up hurt or at his lowest…? Because no one ever said anything...

 

“I’m not mad at you. Just, worried for Eiichi. Don’t be too hard on yourself just… speak up sooner next time, ok?” The younger smiled hopefully at him while sliding his smaller hand ito the others much larger one. “Come on, let’s go catch Eiichi before he ghost’s us.” An encouraging smile and the blond pulled the other away.

 

With a small smile, the other nodded and followed after, gently squeezing their linked hands before they went after their over the top leader.

 

“Okay, he went this way first and then… there…!” Nagi whispered pointing at their leaders retreating figure. “Now we just tail him! Since you’re really tall, the best way to not stand out would be to blend into the crowd.” Nagi immediately walked into the slow moving crowed and pulled Kira along.

 

He looked just fine, in Kira’s eyes but he could be wrong. It’s usually the unseen kind of pain their leader suffers and… Kira didn’t want to ever see it happen up close again… not like when they thought they all had no hope… when they almost all gave up…

 

_ ‘He pulled us up last time… I want to be the one to pull him up this time…’  _ He swore silently.

 

“Kira… I can’t drag you if you’re spaced out, come on!” The blond pouted and tugged hard on his arm trying to get his attention. “And we’re gonna lose him!”

 

Nodding a bit more firm with his resolve, Kira quickly took the lead, reversing the roles so it was Nagi who was being dragged this time. “You’re right Nagi, but remember if this fails, we’ll have to confront him face-to-face.”

 

“I’m ok with that. After all, his safety is more important to me than his privacy. Especially since he has the habit to keep everything to himself and try to protect everyone else first.” And God was that frustrating sometimes. Always being protected and shielding while watching his friend fall apart at the seams… it was one of the worst things in the world to witness. 

 

“It hurts because he claims we’re all family… and he’s always there for us… but we can never be there for him… it seems at least…” His rebel against his family… Eiichi was the one by his side the whole time during the ordeal…

 

“I know…” When Nagi had decided to escape from his own little personal hell of poverty and exclusion that came with his coming here brought, it was Eiichi that helped him out of it. Eiichi was the one who even stopped his marriage. “Remember Eiichi stopped me from being married to my cousin for money? Man that was gross…” Especially since his cousin had been 15 or so years older. 

 

“He’s saved us all,” He murmured gently. “If only we could save him once… then I’d be happy…”

 

“Which is why we’re here.” Nagi fixed Kira with a determined stare before looking ahead toward Eiichi. He had stopped and was looking at his watch slightly impatiently it seemed. Was he waiting for someone? Raging? Otoya maybe? “Kira, look.”

 

“I know it can’t be Raging… the guy is at a meeting until later this afternoon… and I thought Otoya’s show was on right now? So who is he waiting for…?”

 

“Hmmm… I don’t know… We need to talk about the amount of attention you pay to others later. It’s kinda weird you know all this.” Nagi replied casting a sideways glance at the dark haired teen. Eiichi turned and lit up at seeing someone at a distance. Nagi however, was too short to see who. “Kira? Who’s there?? I can’t see…!” Damn his height!

 

“...Haruka…”

 

“What?!” Haruka?! Why was she here? And why was the meeting a secret? If she was gonna make music for the group why hadn’t everyone been invited?! “Ok  _ now this had better have a good reason to be secret!” _ Nagi was mad now. 

  
  
  


Kira’s golden eyes widened when he saw Eiichi smile gently but with a blink the duo had disappeared in the crowd. “They’re gone…”

 

_ ‘I understand Haruka but…’ _ He closed his eyes with a grimace.  _ ‘How the hell does a 6’1” man disappear…?’ _

 

“What?!  _ How do you lose someone who’s over 6 foot Kira?” _ That didn’t make any sense! “What about Haru-chan? Where’s she? And why was she with him?!” Nagi still had too many questions to ask and not enough answers.

 

“I-I don’t know…!” Tears welled up in his eyes as he was asked things he didn’t understand or know at all… “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know!”

 

“Wait...  no, stop. Don’t cry. One thing at a time.” Nagi sighed to calm down. “Ok, before they eloped, what happened?” 

 

“... Eiichi had smiled,” He sniffed. “Like really smiled…”

 

“...Damn do i wish i was taller.” Then he could’ve seen it… “Anything else?”

 

“No, sorry….” He shook his head sadly.

 

“They didn’t hug, or kiss or anything?” Eiichi was totally one for pda so that sounded odd to Nagi…

 

“No…”

 

“Kira.”

 

“Not that I saw…” The older admitted lowly.

 

“No, not that. How many times do you think I can get away with assault?”

 

“Not much… Why?”

 

“I might be testing that today. On Eiichi. He can’t get a girlfriend and then hide it from me… and he worried us sick…” Unacceptable. Well, maybe he was just salty he didn't know about her. Still.

 

Kira just shook his head, because the other knew he would stop him at all cost.

* * *

 

“Eiichi!” Nagi all but yelled when the taller returned to their HEAVEN’s building. “Me and Kira, need to talk, right Kira?” The younger pouted and looked to the other for support. 

  
  


The dark haired idol nodded solemnly as he gestured for the younger to sit down. “It’s important…”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong guys?” They looked so angry… albeit Kira usually looked that way and Nagi’s pout was more adorable than anything.

 

“When were you gonna tell us? I thought we were friends?” 

 

“Tell you what??” Was it just him, or were they viciously attacking him for no reason? He shot Kira a questioning look very confused.

 

“... That bruise on your neck… Raging did that didn’t he…?” It sounded more like a fact then anything.

 

“Huh?” Eiichi really didn’t know what the dark haired teen was talking about at first before he remembered. The hickey Haruka had left.  _ Shit _ . They must’ve thought his dad had done it and followed him. Oh god no. “...What did you see?” There was no hiding it if they had followed him and seen him and Haruka kiss.

 

“Everything. The kiss, the handholding, the cafe.” He just made everything up right there but that wasn’t the point. That sounded cheesy enough for Eiichi at least.

 

How had Eiichi not noticed them tailing him for that long? Well, at least they didn’t see the makeout he’d had with her afterward… And the second hickey she left. “I’m sorry… I just, I didn't know how to tell you guys. I understand if i broke your trust…”

 

“.... You just sold yourself out… Nagi literally just made that up…”  _ Now _ , Kira felt hurt.

 

“Yeah… I literally just said everything cheesy that came to mind... “ 

 

_ Fuck.  _ He sighed. “I hated keeping it a secret but… I was scared. Scared that I would disappoint you guys.”  _ Scared of rejection from my friends which are my family basically… _ “I know I might not be able to fix it but…” He bowed his head tears beginning to form from fear and panic building from within. 

 

“Just answer me one thing… why did you fear our reactions? I’m happy for you…” 

 

“...It’s no secret, you know. Some of HEAVEN’s members had crushes on her in the past. I feared feelings lingered. That this would hurt them as well as our friendship.”

 

“Eiichi… you care too much for others not enough for yourself. Sometimes, that’s just how it happens. You can’t live your life always caring for others more than yourself.”

 

“...makes me… kinda mad…”

 

“But… you guys always go out of your way to make sure I’m okay, why can’t I do the same?”

 

“Three reasons. You go overboard, you don’t take care of yourself anyways, and because we still look out for ourselves to an extent while doing it for you. You lack self care.” It was a problem. 

 

“Do I…?”

 

“Yes.” Kira nodded firmly. “Let us take care of you for once.”

 

Eiichi felt a tear slide down his cheek but smiled anyway. “Ok.”  The wobbly smile Eiichi made was slightly dorky and pretty weak but Nagi smiled nonetheless. He wouldn’t have Eiichi any other way. 

 

“About time.” His smile turned a bit cheeky. “Let’s get rid of your dorky glasses first.” 

 

“He needs those…” Kira countered.

 

“Contacts…”

 

Eiichi backed away so fast he almost seemed possessed. Those horrid things needed to  _ burn _ . Contacts struck fear into him like you wouldn’t believe. 

 

“He doesn’t like them Nagi… you know that…”

 

“But he’d be so  _ hot _ with them…” Nagi whined just knowing it!

 

“I think he’s fine with the glasses…”

 

“So you don’t think he’d be sexy without them?” Nagi countered. Ok, maybe that wasn’t good word choice there…

 

“Er… no?” The oldest stated looking confused. “Why are we even having this conversation…?”

 

“Wow…” Kira must’ve needed glasses more than Eiichi. 

 

“What…?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should we add a warning about the mentions of abuse? Or nah? It will get more graphic later so I’m unsure...


	6. Chapter 6: Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo heads over to Ryuuya’s house to go and spend time with his long time lover. On the way he runs into a friend, and once there he meets someone very special to Ryuuya. (Started - 2.20.12 Finished - 2.21.19)

Ringo hummed thoughtfully. Was it really a good idea to go in he wondered. He was supposed to have been there an hour ago after all… They may be busy now… Eh. The teacher decided he didn’t care and simply opened the door with the spare key he’d received from his boyfriend. 

 

“Ryuuya!” He called upon entering. “I’m here~!”

 

Yamato looked up, molten orange eyes glancing at the crossdresser with a guarded glance both curious but cautious. “Nii-chans’ not here…” was the only thing the younger muttered. “And… how did you get in…? I locked the door.”

 

‘A key.” Ringo easily answered. “Now, who might you be?” The crossdresser sat on the couch in the living room making himself at home easily.

 

With narrowed eyes, he scooted to another couch in the living room. “...Who am I speaking to?”

 

“Ringo.” He winked flirtatiously at the younger jokingly. He didn’t really mean anything as he was in a relationship, but it was always fun to tease kids. “I’m a coworker of your brothers.” A _ nd fiance but you don’t know that. _

 

“...ew.”

 

“I was supposed to be here an hour ago… but I kinda ran a little late. A photoshoot took longer than it should’ve.” The idol sighed but immediately perked back up. “But I go to meet a cutie like you, so it’s perfectly ok!”

“

“... Hai police?” The lime haired teen murmured into the phone.

 

“Stoppppp!” The other whined pouting. “I was just joking…” Although he was adorable. “I meant it as in you’re adorable but not someone I’d date. I like the cool type, sorry kid.” A smile played on his lips as he contemplated it.

 

Yamato put down his phone nodding slightly before moving towards the kitchen, half-heartedly calling back over his shoulder. “Tea?”

 

“Coffee please?” The older male asked. Honestly, it’d been a long day and while he would’ve liked a nap there was sadly no time. After this, he had another appointment…

 

“Okay…” Yamato stared at the coffee maker for a minute before deciding to go against his brother and use it without him there. ‘When did we even get a coffee maker…?’

 

“Thank you..” The idol sighed and crossed his legs. “You never told me your name you know…” And Ringo didn’t want to just call him you or something like that. It was rude… “I already told you mine and everything.”

 

“Ah- Hyuuga Yamato.”

 

“Yama-chan eh…” The other mused looking at the ceiling at hearing the name. “It fits you.” The pink haired male decided. “I commend whoever named you.”

 

“Why?” The younger tilted his head. “And don’t call me Yama-chan.”

 

“Hmmm… It sounds very strong, yet, it’s adorable.” Or maybe that was his sleep deprived brain talking. Eh, everyone’s a little sleep deprived anyway, the pinkette decided,

 

“Oookay,” Yamato awkwardly looked away before beginning to head upstairs. “I’m going to do my homework, don’t do anything too weird please.”

 

“No promises.” Ringo never could promise that after all.

* * *

“Yamato, I’m home!” Ryuuya called looking around for his brother. “Yama?”

“Noo!” He heard his younger brother call out. “I don’t wanna!”

“Oh relax~ You’ll look precious!” Ringo singsongged wretching his shirt right from his body.

“I don’t want to is what your not understanding!” Yamato cried out, face as red as a tomato. “It’s girls clothing!”

Eyes narrowing dangerously, the oldest began to head up the steps towards his brothers voice and room.  _ ‘Why is Ringo here, now of all times?!” _

It’s fine! I’m a boy and I wear them!” Ringo began to shove the top part of the dress over his head not giving him too much time to break free knowing full well the younger male was much stronger. 

“B-But that’s you!” He yelled, tears stinging his eyes comically. “I don’t like girl clothes!”

Ryuuga silently cursed his tired body for being so slow as he heaved the door open at last. “RINGO!”

“Nii-san!”

“Ah, Ryuuya.” The now half naked idol stopped his movements and looked innocently at the doorway. “Welcome home~!”

“The hell are you doing to my little brother?” He asked as his brother sniffed pathetically.

“Dressing him up.” Ringo replied quite pleasantly. “I wanted to see him in a dress.”

“Why…?” He murmured confusion on his features.

:Hmmm… I was bored?” The other pondered. “I took a real nice nap on your couch, had a cup of coffee, and you still weren’t home… So I did this!” Perfectly logical!

“Don’t look at me nii-san!” Yamato deflected, hiding behind the door.

“Oh come on, you look precious~!”

“I look like a chick!” He cried out, hands fisting into the matching lime wig on his head. “Why do you even carry these many items on you?!”

Ryuuya stared on, a small bout of worry bursting in his chest before shaking his head. This was Ringo they were talking about. Class A’s cupcake.of a teacher.

“You never know when you’ll need a wig or to fix your makeup you know… which reminds me… Make-up time!”

“This wig isn’t even your- Don’t come near me!” the other retreated farther behind the door. “Stay away!”

“Tee-hee!” 

It was a very fun afternoon for Ringo.

* * *

Regrettably, all the make-up was washed off very soon and outfits changed as another guest would be coming to pick up the minor who it turned out didn’t live there.

“Eh? Why don’t you live here?”

“Because I hate him.” Was the simple reply from the other as he was packing his school bag. “Excuse me, you’re halfway blocking my closet, Tsukimiya.”

Ryuuya winced at both the comment and lack of honorific. That was his brother...

“I’m not moving. Not until you call me Ringo.”

“...” Without another word, the younger one lifted the other and moved him out of the way before continuing to pack.  At the action, Ryuuya facepalmed now. Why did he have to be so stubborn like himself…?

Ringo pouted. “...” He did not like this. “Yama-chan…” Just how much like his brother was he really he wondered.

“What Tsukimiya?” Was the clipped response, much like the older Hyuuga himself.

At first, no reply came. Insteadt, the older idol simply bowed his head and sniffled. “I-I, I just wanted to be friendly with you…” Another sniffle and he looked up teary eyed. “B-but you won’t even call me… by my first name…” He covered his face. “You must hate me…!”

Ryuuya bit back a groan at the ploy that Ringo was setting up for his gullible younger brother, knowing he would fall for it.  Like a fish to bait, Yamato was hooked on the teary act. “Please don’t cry,” He panicked, arms flailing. “F-Fine I’ll call you by your name…”

“R-really…?” Hesitant and shaky his voice came out even cracking a bit at the end.

“Y-Yes really, Ringo!” He corrected himself, hoping the other would stop crying.

Ringo grinned. “Yay!” All fake tears were long gone. That had been too easy.

“Wha-?” Confusion covered Yamato’s boyish features colorfully. 

“Ringo’s a famous actor for a reason…” Ryuuya groused, covering his face with his hand.

“Remember, I said I worked for your brother. Which in turn means, I act. Fake tears are easy for even the most ametuer actor.” The pinkette said it in his most teacherly way like he hadn’t done something really mean right there.

Yamato’s face scrunched up for moment, face flaring from embarrassment as he stomped out of the room, silently flipping off his brother, blaming him for being tricked.

_ ‘Why didn’t nii-san tell me he was tricking me?’ _

“Thanks Ringo,” Ryuuya sarcastically started. “Like he needs anymore reason to  **not** move back in with me.”

“Because I trick him all the time as well. Ah~ One time i got him so good with the fake tears  _ he _ almost started crying!” It had been Ringo’s most successful attempt to date. The day Ryuuya had caved and bought Ringo a 100.000.000 yen purse. He still smiled at the fond memory.

“Fond for you alone…”

“Demon…” Yamato muttered.

“Hm?” Ringo smiled innocently.

* * *

Van ran a hand through his hair. It was very messy right now but he didn’t have time to fix it. Honestly, he barely had time to pick Yamato up. The brunette sighed and jogged up the stairs to the door and knocked a few times. He hoped Yamato was quick to leave. They didn’t have a lot of time… But his brother also tended to be so clingy and Yamato always left faster when he it was Eiichi picking him up. He just hoped it wouldn’t be one of those times…

Ringo perked up at the sound of knocking. “I’ll get it~!” And the pink haired idol skipped down the stairs before anyone could stop him.

Yamato was sitting on the couch next to the door, quick to leave but when he saw Ringo open the door instead, he froze for a minute before looking over the pinkette’s shoulder.    


“Van, thank god!”  Ryuuya felt his mood damper a bit when he heard that the other HEAVEN’s member was here.

“Awww Yama-chan you’re leaving?” The older male pouted at the response he gave.

“Hello Hyuuga-san, Ringo-san…?” What was he doing here? “Yamato, we’re kinda pressed for time so we have to hurry. Raging-san just decided we have a concert in two hours.” Which was a total asshole move and definitely done because Eiichi or Eiji had somehow angered him. Hopefully, it was Eiji. 

Yamato winced as he looked down, he didn’t know anything about this... Ryuuya gritted his teeth as he saw his little brother wince at the mention of his manager/boss.

“Eh? He just told you?!” Those should be planned days in advanced!

“Yeah, he wants to… ‘keep us on our toes’ haha…” Except Van had just finished a photoshoot and just wanted to lay in bed and do nothing else. “So, come on Yamato, I’m driving us there.”

“O-Okay…” The younger grabbed his bags and nodded to Ringo and Ryuuya before exiting quickly.

Ryuuya glared at Van before his gaze dropped to the floor as he clenched his fists by his sides.

“Ranging Otoori eh… sounds like an ass.”

“You have no idea…”   


  



	7. Chapter 7: Foreign Exchange Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion goes to the airport to pick up an important exchange student for Raging. Once he meets the other, he’s shocked by the others lack of personal and people skills. (Started - 2.21.19 Finished -2.22.19)

Cecil looked at the card in his hand before looking around the airport again. He doesn’t think he’s lost but… there’s always the smallest chance that he is…. Maybe.

 

_ ‘I came all this way to surprise Otoya too…’ _ He thought sadly.

 

Shion wrung his hands nervously.  _ Oh God oh God oh  _ **_God!_ ** How was he supposed to do this and then live with himself afterwards? Or maybe he wouldn’t have to…? Yeah… maybe he could just hang himself afterwards and not live with the crushing heart wrenching guilt of  _ kidnapping _ someone for his own selfish reasons. 

 

His musings were interrupted by the plane landing with the foreigner he should be preparing to drag away inside. Except, he wasn’t ready. Not now, not ever. Unless, he had to be. Because HEAVEN’s was in danger. Eiichi was in danger. He couldn’t let harm befall them. Not them who had done so much for him, not Eiichi who had protected him so. No, no, no, no,nonononononon-

 

An announcement came on about the next flight as the doors opened revealing the passengers from the flight which Cecil had gotten off of. He wasn’t hard to spot. All tan skin and bright eyes against all the pale skin and dark eyes of a normal Japanese or even European person. Impossible to miss.

 

“C-Cecil-san?” He called to the other grabbing his arm and speaking hesitantly. He spoke very minimum amounts of Agnoplian to attempt at making the process easier for him.  _ Yeah, right.  _

 

“Ah! Are you… Ichinose Tokiya?” He asked coming closer to the taller male. The brunette tilted his head in confusion. If he was sent here,  _ why did he look so nervous? _

 

“U-Uh…” He used his very much limited Agnoplian. “He is sick… so I’m coming instead…” He breathed in and out attempted to calm himself. “I am Shion Amakusa…” 

 

“I see,” He nodded his head, bright blues understanding the supposed situation. “I’m Cecil Aijima but, I guess you knew that already…”

 

He blushed, and then looked down quickly. The prince was confused. Why was he embarrassed? He’d never been nervous or embarrassed by being in front of someone before so… what was so different?

 

“Ah, yes.” This was going very well. Too well. What would go wrong? Would they run into Shining? The real starish member sent for him?  Nerves began to buzz around his head nervously once more. He blinked and swallowed his doubts down and gave a shaky and pathetic smile. 

 

“L-let’s go. Everyone is waiting.” He held out his pale hand to the other’s tan one learning from research it was common in his country to do things such as hold hands in public even if you aren’t intimate. 

 

“You don’t have to force yourself…” He murmured, knowing how the japanease were with hand holding and not wanting the other to feel embarrassed or out of place. “I understand the difference in our culture…”

 

“Yes but… I wish to make you more comfortable. Besides, I was never very good at this stuff either way haha…” And soon, Cecil would undergo much more than Shion would just for existing and coming here. Thanks to Raging that was.

 

Slightly confused, but comforted that the other was thinking about him at a time like this, made him smile as he closed his own tanned hand around the paler one.

 

“Cecil-san…” Shion flicked his eyes over to peer at the other before returning them to the floor still mentally freaking out over what he was doing.

 

“Yes…?”

 

“If something bad were to occur here… would you regret coming here?” The white haired teen bit the inside of his cheek as he awaited the answer. It was such a risky and weird question to ask but he had to know the answer. Besides, he wanted to know more about the other and maybe feel less like the criminal he was.

 

“I… can’t say yet…” He paused thinking his words through carefully. “I maybe would want to talk to my brother about that first… How is Otoya?”

 

“He is… as energetic as ever. Maybe too much so.” And if Shion happened to research  stalk , Tokiya and Otoya a bit, that was no one’s business but his own. Well, sorta. 

 

“... I can’t wait to see him… I really miss him…” The other admitted.

 

“I-I see… He’s very excited to see you too…” Shion wanted to cry. Or maybe just die on the spot. Either was fine.

 

“Really?” Cecil looked at the other blue eyes shining with naive happiness.

 

“Y-yeah.” Shion smiled in what he hoped was a passable fashion. God he wanted to vomit.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.” No. “Just… not good with people.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m not too good myself…” The agnoplian admitted smiling gently. “I lack the knowledge of other people's personal space.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shion tilted his head quizzically his eyebrows bunched up in confusion.

 

“I mean… in Agnapolis… I’m too touchy… Too open…” He looked down, face downcasted as he remembered all the lonely days in the palace with his mother. “Otoya was the first to accept me… even if it’s only over the phone at first…”

* * *

“Tokiya-kun what do you mean you can’t find him?” Otoya asked over the phone in a semi-controlled voice. “The flight from Agnapolis landed ages ago!”

“I mean, there is no one the way you described here.” Tokiya calmly answered while he inwardly panicked because  _ where did he go and why? _ If you think logically, this is a foreigner with little to no skills in their language and for god’s sake no way to get around. 

Otoya stopped talking as every worst possible conclusion popped into his mind, face paling before he was rushing off to the bathroom to throw everything he had for lunch up.

“Otoya. Otoya. OTOYA!” The taller teen needed the red heads attention. He needed to calm down and he wasn’t gonna do that alone. 

“...I can’t believe I lost my brother…” The younger whimpered. “Tokiya I-I don’t feel good again… What am I going to tell my mom? I lost your youngest son!”

“Shhhh calm down. Breathe in and out. Now, when you feel a little better, try again.” Without throwing up again hopefully.

“...” Taking a deep breath, Otoya counted to five before starting again. “It was my fault Tokiya, when he texted me saying that he was being picked up already, I worried before calming thinking it was you already… What am I going to do if I never find him?”

“Easy. You’re gonna calm down while I go find him. This is my fault and I will fix it. Regardless of what you think.” Otoya didn’t really get an opinion anyway. This was no different from usual. 

“How in any way is this your fault?”

“I should’ve been here earlier to receive him than I was.” He only took this long  because the recording he had with Eiji had taken much longer than expected. Actually… it almost seemed like the teen had been messing up on purpose… 

Tokiya gritted his teeth.  _ Now  _ he had a lead. “I gotta go Otoya. I think I know where your brother is.” An hung up.

Otoya blinked at the abrupt hanging up but instead of calling back, he laid down, eyes tired with fatigue from worry and still feeling nausea build up in his stomach at every countless possibility.

Tokiya knocked at the familiar door of the Otoori’s. Oh, Eiji was so gonna get it from him if his hunch was right.  _ Why did he think this was a good idea? _

“Hello?”

“Eiji, I’m gonna mangle you beyond human recognition if you don’t tell me the truth.” Tokiya immediately threatened not even greeting him back.

Light purple eyes lit up in realization before the other looked behind him quickly and back at Tokiya, school his features once more. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“You’re lying. Your eyes always light up when you’re lying.” He was underestimating Tokiya’s observance skills. “Where is he? I’m not really here to hurt anyone. I just need him back.” It wasn’t that hard of a damn concept was it?

“Tokiya-kun, I really can’t- How’d you even find out? We made sure no one was there! We made sure no one knew we had left!”

“How? You were stalling. During the recording you were making stupid small mistakes. You also kept stopping for breaks. You wanted to make me late on purpose. So whoever you sent could come get our foreigner.” Tokiya smiled a cruel smile. “Now give him back.”

“Give who back?” Eiichi was confused. Why was Tokiya here, and why did he look so angry? He himself had just returned from his concert and found… this…?

“No one nii-san…” Turning back to Tokiya, he glared at his friend. “Please understand we had a reason to do that!”

“Do what? What did we do?” Eiichi wasn’t leaving until he got a satisfactory answer.

“Why does he not know? And what’s this reason, tell me.” What reason existed to  _ kidnap _ someone.

“You didn’t do anything nii-san!” Whirling back at Tokiya, he pushed him back. “Please leave. He’s not hurt and doesn’t even know we’re not STARISH. So please understand he’ll be fine.”

“I’m not just gonna  _ leave  _ Eiji. He doesn’t belong here. Why do you even want him for?” It made zero sense to Tokiya that they even wanted him. Were they gonna threaten his home country? He had pretty much been kicked out for the time being due to his…  _ inappropriate  _ actions. They weren’t getting anything from them. So, why?

“Because of his unique voice range of course!” Eiji snapped. “Why else would Raging want anything to do with another countries person?”

“His voice range? You are aware he  _ doesn’t speak Japanese correct?” _ What good would his voice be in Japan? 

Eiichi was  _ so damn confused _ . “ **_Who are you guys talking about? Is no one gonna tell me?”_ **

“So you  _ kidnapped _ me?” They heard another voice call from behind. “You’re not even STARISH?”

Eiji groaned.  **Fuck.**

_ “Who are you?!”  _ Eiichi cried exasperated.

Shion was next to the tan foreigner sobbing and apologizing. He’d told him everything after he had overheard all the unfamiliar names and asked him where his brother was. It was all for nothing now. 

...He couldn’t protect Eiichi in the end.

“SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!” Eiichi yelled above everyone his voice cracking from the emotions and strain of raising his voice.

“Your group fucking kidnapped Otoya’s younger brother.” Tokiya snarled back.

“Oto’s? You mean Cecil? You’re Cecil?” He turned to the foreigner. 

Feeling more confused and scared now, the other nodded, body wedged away from everyone else in the room. “...You know my brother…?”

  
  


“क्या आप सेसिल हैं?” Eiichi tried. It was basic agnoplian he’d been forced to learn by his father fairly recently. Was this why?

“...” A nod. “ क्या आप जानते हैं कि मेरा भाई कहाँ है?”

“हाँ लेकिन तुम यहाँ क्यों हो? कोई मुझे कुछ नहीं समझाएगा.” The taller teen implored in slow but understandable Agnoplian.

“मैं ओटो या को देखने के लिए यहां था ... मुझे यह क्यों बताया जा रहा है कि यह हेवन है और स्टारशेड नहीं है?” The others voice still trembled a bit.

“यह HEAVEN का है। मुझे यकीन नहीं है कि आपको यहां क्यों लाया गया। मैं समूह का नेता हूँ, लेकिन मैंने आज तक इस बारे में नहीं सुना। चिंता न करें, मैं आपको विश्वास दिलाता हूं कि आप स्टारश को प्राप्त कर सकते हैं।” Eiichi turned to Tokiya. “Take him back with you. He does not belong here.” 

His voice was firm with no room for question. 

“But nii-san!” Eiji cried out, grabbing his brothers sleeve. “Raging-!”

“I will take responsibility. Shion, please stop crying. I will get the full details from you later. And Eiji, tell me next time you plan something extreme.” The brunette returned his attention to Cecil. “तोकिया, अजीब बालों वाला, आपको ओटो तक ले जाएगा

“You’re Tokiya…?” He asked softly,

“Yes. I apologize for what has happened. I was a little late to find you at the airports due to… distractions,” Tokiya side eyed Eiji, still very mad at him. “and you were gone when I arrived. Your brother is quite distressed.”

“...I wanna know for sure that you’re taking me to my brother…” He murmured.

“How? Ask me anything.” Tokiya had nothing to hide.

“Call him.”

“Gladly.” Tokiya lifted his phone and immediately dialed the red head’s number. He better answer his damn phone…

“H-Hello…?” A voice wobbled over the receiver. “Tokiya-kun?”

“Otoya? Your brother is here, he wishes to speak with you.” He held the phone out for Cecil.

“Otoya!” Cecil cried out, voice cracking and breaking. “I can’t wait to see you!”

“Cecil!” And the dam broke and Otoya was crying again. “Tokiya-kun bring him home! Please!”

“That’s what I’m doing. Boy do I have a story to tell you when I get home... “ The dark haired teen shuddered at the thought. “Come on Cecil, let’s go.”   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> क्या आप सेसिल हैं? (kya aap sesil hain?) - Are you Cecil?
> 
> क्या आप जानते हैं कि मेरा भाई कहाँ है? (kya aap jaanate hain ki mera bhaee kahaan hai?) - Do you know where my brother is?
> 
> हाँ लेकिन तुम यहाँ क्यों हो? कोई मुझे कुछ नहीं समझाएगा (haan lekin tum yahaan kyon ho? koee mujhe kuchh nahin samajhaega) - Yes but why are you here? No one will explain anything to me.
> 
> मैं ओटोया को देखने के लिए यहां था ... मुझे यह क्यों बताया जा रहा है कि यह हेवन है और स्टारशेड नहीं है? (main otoya ko dekhane ke lie yahaan tha ... mujhe yah kyon bataaya ja raha hai ki yah hevan hai aur staarashed nahin hai?) - I was here to see Otoya... why is it I'm being told that this is HEAVEN's and not STARISH?
> 
> यह HEAVEN का है। मुझे यकीन नहीं है कि आपको यहां क्यों लाया गया। मैं समूह का नेता हूँ, लेकिन मैंने आज तक इस बारे में नहीं सुना। चिंता न करें, मैं आपको विश्वास दिलाता हूं कि आप स्टारश को प्राप्त कर सकते हैं। (yah haiavain ka hai. mujhe yakeen nahin hai ki aapako yahaan kyon laaya gaya. main samooh ka neta hoon, lekin mainne aaj tak is baare mein nahin suna. chinta na karen, main aapako vishvaas dilaata hoon ki aap staarash ko praapt kar sakate hain.) - This is HEAVEN's. I'm not sure why you were brought here. 
> 
> I am the groups leader however, I did not hear of this until today. Do not worry, I will assure you can get to STARISH.
> 
> तोकिया, अजीब बालों वाला, आपको ओटो तक ले जाएगा (tokiya, ajeeb baalon vaala, aapako oto tak le jaega) - Tokiya, the one with the weird hair, will take you to Oto.


	8. Chapter 8: Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shining is reflecting on all the new students he has received and all the raw potential. While doing so he is given a challenge by a rival and decides to make these new students go public. (Started - 2.22.19 Finished-3-10-19)

Shining Saotome sat at his desk and sighed resting his head on his folded hands. It was… a lot to consider. He did after all have his reputation, pride, and students to think about. Was it worth chancing it on seven freshmen…? Was it safe for him or them…? 

 

The entire department would be depending upon them to not only, outsmart and defeat them, but represent them very well and clearly. Could these seven student’s truly do this…? Three of them weren’t even native to the country, one coming just the week before… In fact, some didn’t even know each other, and they were supposed to compete…? 

 

Some did know each other and didn’t even  _ like  _ each other clashing heavily in the lectures they were forced to take together. Or perhaps, they were friendly with the other team? Another sighed slipped from his lips and he lifted up the first file on the pile on his desk. One of the youngest, and the first out of seven to be chosen for it.

 

Ittoki Otoya, color red. the bright and energetic young teen. His own blood and flesh, yes, but virtually stranger. The young man was very unpredictable and so spontaneous, much like he is. That’s not always a good thing. He was also quite friendly with…  _ him _ . 

 

Wouldn’t that cause him to be easily influenced? But it would also mean he could spark some jealousy. Yes, when  _ that  _ was considered, he could very much manipulate Otoya to do anything physically possible. Even  _ that _ .  It could so heavily depend on how Shining would force his hand he supposed. After all,  _ they _ were quite close. Almost  **too** close, It would be easy to convince Otoya it was  _ that  _ instead of what it truly was.  _ Too easy. _

 

The next file stuck in between the files was one of the red head’s roommates. Ichinose Tokiya, color purple. The dark haired teen while seemingly quite talented and intelligent, was quite cold hearted and even borderline morose at times. 

 

So different from that one… Would it truly be alright to have them clash that way? It may work in the childhood celebrity but maybe not… The other teen greatly lacked intelligence, but had such a fierce nature and such…  _ passion _ which Tokiya greatly lacked. In favor of level headed thinking, he had little heart while the other basically oozed it... Would Tokiya’s professionalism win out…? Perhaps if… yes. If  _ that _ was so… yes. Tokiya would do  **anything** for  _ that _ after all.

 

Underneath his was Kurusu Syo, color pink. Short yet fierce, the blond was a force to be reckoned with. His short temper could cause him to be easily baited by the other but would also draw out  _ his _ competitive streak. And while they’re styles would harshly clash, they could use it to work against each other. 

 

They both had natural stage presence but largely different ones. And their prides… taller than both of the put together most likely. Hah. Napoleon syndrome? Weren’t they too old for that? And it then occurred to Shining the biggest issue. 

Syo’s intelligence was… lower than most. Much so than  _ that  _ cunning vixen. Willing to use anything to get ahead. Unless… yes. That one value could be used against  _ him _ . Especially if he used  _ that  _ against Syo. This was something else that could be too easy. Maybe he should raise requirements to be part of his major...

 

Now, the one next to him was a different story. Color yellow, Shinomiya Natsuki could be very easily to control, he could also be a catastrophe. Especially when his alter ego, Satsuki, was brought into the equation. This one was a risk much bigger than any other… If those glasses came off in the middle of it, there would be no stopping it. Not from  _ that _ at least. After all, it’s been a long time since  _ that _ had started. 

 

Was he worth it…? That would have to be thought of… As for Natsuki himself however, less of a risk, but harder to force. He was too soft sometimes, and too dense and nice the rest of it. Unless  _ that  _ were used that is. Yes, the same  _ that _ in which would control Syo. Quite easily if used right. As long as Satsuki were handled and  _ that  _ was confirmed with the both of them.. Would drawing it out of Natsuki work though? Most of the time, Natsuki in and of himself made little to no sense to everyone else… No, no, no, that wouldn’t do. 

 

He would need help channeling it somehow into tangible evidence…  _ that  _ could help with his channeling as well perhaps… as  _ that  _ was also on another plane of existence almost… yes, simply from existing and thinking with him that could work… 

 

The fifth file displayed a dark blue signifying its owner, Hijirikawa Masato. Beyond polite and put together, controlling him would be something anyone in a higher position than him could accomplish. Simply tell him what to do, and he would obey as you were of higher authority. Unless, that is it was  _ that  _ person. 

 

This was another one who was friendly with someone on the opposing side. They had been for longer than Masato had been proper, even. Would using him against  _ him  _ truly work? Even with pressure of  _ that _ Shining wasn’t sure… Too many emotions, connections, and investings involved in  _ that  _ after all. And  _ that  _ could be compromised with  _ him  _ in the end he was almost sure. When you knew someone for quite a long that that often happened… 

  
  


The sixth person was Jinguji Ren. Yet another wild card. So hard to force him to listen when nothing, or almost nothing, could force him into conformity. Quite the opposite of his roommate. But even he had someone in which he treasured more than life itself. 

 

Yes, perhaps if he used  _ that  _ against him, even  _ he  _ would be powerless against him. That is, unless he used  _ it  _ against him, or maybe  _ that  _ against him. Yes, that would make his life quite difficult…

 

And then, their was the last person. The newest one. Aijima Cecil. His foreign charm could truly stand head and shoulders against most, but what of  _ his  _ own? And the culture confusion would surely be there at large… And let’s not forget, if  _ that  _ became known, everything would crash to the floor in one magnificent tidal wave of problems. 

 

Not only for himself, but also for Shining, Otoya, and  _ her  _ as well as all of Agnopolis. Yes, that was such a huge secret to be kept… But the outcome would be so glorious if triumphed... Quite the conundrum…

 

“Hmmmm…”

 

Ringo walked in and stared at him with a raise eyebrow. “If you ‘ _ hmmm _ ’ any louder, the whole school will hear you.”

 

“Rrrrrrrringo…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have a… conundrum…”

 

“Alright. What is it?”

 

“Should I chance  _ that _ on this?” He gestured to the files on the table.

 

“Hmmm…” Ringo studied the filed for a moment. “I don’t know… their kind of…  _ you know…” _

 

“Yes but, theirs is  _ this  _ as well.”

 

“Well… I’d do it. You have more to gain than lose after all.”

 

“ _ Hmmmmm _ … yessssss. I agrrrrrree.”

 

“Then?”

 

“Yes. It will start tomorrow!”


	9. Chapter 9: Shining Drama v. Raging Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the head of each respective department and long time rivals, Shining and Otoori challenge the other to prove which has   
> better students. (Started - 3.10.19 Finished - 6.1.19)

“Rrrrrrraging. Why have you called me here?” The redhead stared at him boredly through his shades pretending to have no clue as to why he was called here. After all, this was all a part of the game in the end. “I have more important things to deal with in my  _ better major _ than insignificant fleas like you.” It was condescending but just seeing Raging’s face made him want to punch the other.

Looking at the other male, Raging gave a smirk as he shifted his hands across his lap.

“I was thinking of starting our usual  **competition** , a bit  _ earlier  _ than usual.” He raised an eyebrow daringly. “If you’re up to it that is.”

“Heh. Of course I am. Are your wimps though? So touchy feely are your new people I heard.” And spied on. And maybe he stalked one. But that was a special case. 

“Heh, you’re one to talk,”  Raging smirked. “Rumor of your little off spring floating around.”

Yes, Raging knew damn well that the former idol had broken his own rule of not falling in love and had even reproduced his own…  _ spawn _ . The only lucky thing about that is the little twerp seemed more likable than Shining's was. In Raging’s eyes at least. 

“And last time I checked, he doesn’t even have a mother or know his father.” He smirked. “Giving him to the system? Really? Have you no shame? Or were you trying to hide your shame?”

Raging knew he was no better, having two offspring himself, however he was at least in their lives and made sure they were enjoying it to the fullest. Unlike the info he had on the others parenting.

“Yes well… He is illegitimate. He would tarnish my name. He was simply a night of passion is all. Now, at least he made friends. Your own offspring is just miserable and ah, what was the term used? ‘Too perfect’ as others have said. It's suspicious. And weird.

He smirked at his own comeback. The ball was in Raging’s court. 

Raging knew he pushed his eldest, but that was only for his best interest. No other reason than that. To be the one to show Shining Saotome that he was better than his own shitty way of life. He was better at parenting already! If only he had found this information out earlier, the tables would have been turned long before this…

“At least I have the best interest in mind.” 

“But who’s best interest? His, or your own?” That was the real question.

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, it definitely does.”

“How so?” The other male growled. “As long as they’re the best interest that’s all that matters right?”

“Except it’s only your own best interests. I heard you had multiple problems with your sons and yourself because of it.”

“As for your own bastard am I right?”

“Not the court kind. Not for abuse, mistreatment of a minor, or lack of care of a minor. None of the sorts have even come close to happening. Not on my watch.” A smirk.

“Tch. There’s no proof. Why do you think I was never taken to court?”

“Because your son is afraid of you, and you pay everyone else off.” That and who would oppose Raging besides himself?

“I have two. One of them would have spoken up if it was an issue.”

“One is most likely protecting the weaker twin Raging, it’s the oldest trick in the book.” The shorter man scoffed easily.

“Then shouldn’t my eldest be doing that as you so kindly put it?”

“Ah, but the eldest is the fearful one probably.” He’s seen it before.

“You’re imagining things.” He brushed it off nonchalantly.

“WOW!” That’s just sad. “Then he’ll gladly take on the challenge? I have a twist to add to the challenge.”

“Of course he will.” His _~~wimp~~_ son didn’t have a  _ damn _ choice.

“Good. I shall send the letter of the first challenge to them then.”

“Good.” _**Damn egoist.**_

* * *

 

Otoya whined low in his throat as Reiji lead him to the drama room. “Rei-chan… I’m scared… I didn’t do anything wrong right? But what if he takes my spot away? I worked really hard already…”

Reiji winced with a closed eye smile, as he tried to comfort the younger boy who seemed close to tears. “It’s okay Otoyan. Don’t worry too much… Shiny-san wouldn’t take it away from you. You’re his shining st★r. You started the Drama club, gave it a name after everyone let it die off and when they tried shutting you down, you wouldn’t let them. Now look at ST★RISH.”

Otoya nodded, eyes weary but trusting his senior, before he heard the low baritone of the principle.

“Otoooooooya. Rrrrrrrreiji. Cooooome in.” The old man drawled. Ringo opened the door and beckoned them in with a smile. “Have a seat.” He gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

Otoya gulped down another sob before sitting stiffly.  Reiji sat down, not as stiff, but just as nervous underneath his forever smile.

_'Have to be strong for Otoyan.’_ The brunette thought wanting to just curl up, panic, and hyperventilate as well.

“Shiny-san, didja need something from us? At the same time?” He heard Otoya choke on a cry before he lovingly  _ ~~harshly~~_ jabbed him in the side.

“My, how vicious ♡!” Ringo gasped at the action.

“Otooooooooya, Rrrrrrrrreiji… we have something new… something big… something… ST★RISH and QUARTET★NIGHT must accomplish together….”

Otoya blinked wide blank red eyes as the tears faded to nothing before looking at Reiji who looked just as dumbfounded, the shaking in both of their hands slowly coming to a stop.

Reiji let out his own sigh of relief  heartache , hand coming to rest on Otoya’s shoulder, his tremors still coming through.

_ ‘I’m going to have a heart attack… that’s it… I’m done for…’  _ He cried mentally already seeing all the fights, the arguments, and the stress. 

“W-Who’s telling the groups…?” Reiji asked uneasily.

“You’re telling your own groups…” Ringo affirmed to his horror.

_ ‘THEY WANT ME TO DIE!!!’  _ He mentally cried.

“I don’t think it’s really a great idea… but Shining has got it in his head that this must happen. Something about a coward with an incompetent son. Anyway, here.” Ringo held out two sheets of papers to the leaders. “This has all the details and information you need to know. You must tell your respective groups within 24 hours as the first challenge will be issued to the assigned group then. Good luck.” The crossdresser gave them a pitying and slightly tired smile. 

Otoya and Reiji looked at each other and felt the others dread at having to tell their groups about this… And off to battlefield the two went.

* * *

 

Raging glared at his sons. His youngest simply turned away from him while his oldest seemed the most nervous, as he slammed his hands against the table he saw the near violent flinch he received from his bespeckled son and the dark glare he got from the younger.

“I have a job that you better not mess up Eiichi. You, or HE★VENS, understood?”

“O-of course…” He replied averting his eyes. It was always understood that he was to succeed and not fail. It was a fact. “Anything to accomplish the goal.”

Eiji looked at his brother, concern flashing in his eyes before looking at his father with indifference before looking at the floor. “Of course I know that.”

Raging sneered at the two before focusing his angry gray eyes at his eldest. “I know  _ you _ know your place Eiichi, now I want you to eliminate the two groups you’re up against. I don’t care **HOW** you do it! And if I feel like you  _ can’t _ do it,  _ I’LL _ do it for you!”

_'_ _Just like Saotome wouldn’t hesitate to hurt either of you, I won’t hesitate to hurt his bastard son or his star child.’_ He thought grimly remembering Saotome’s own threats.

“Understood Father…” He bowed his head and glanced to the side at his brothers visage hoping he would stay silent. He often got so angry when talking with their father and it worried him. One day, he would step out of line.

Eiji side-eyed him, feeling like he wasn’t in the wrong at all and he shouldn’t apologize but simply bowed in silent acknowledgement. No more, no less. 

“Come on nii-san, the others are probably waiting for us.” Without waiting to be dismissed, the youngest brunette turned and left.

Standing up, Raging  walked around his desk watching his eldest carefully for any signs that he’d run or move away. Without warning, he pulled him close to his broader frame. Brushing the locks so much like his mothers away from the delicate face, he kissed the right cheek directly above his mole.

“I’d challenge the world for you. My only request it to live up to my expectations, stay safe, and alive.” He whispered softly. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” He clung to his father tightly shaking like a child left alone in the dark. “I’d do anything for you father.”

“I know my special child.” He hugged the too skinny body close to himself. “Your brother is leaving tonight to stay with Shion… if you get lonely, you can always call me you know? I don’t care if it’s for a small thing, but just know that.”

“Alright… I will be home as always.” He offered a shaky smile and nuzzled into the warmth of his fathers neck. It was so comforting and familiar.

Inhaling his sons scent, he squeezed him once more before pulling back. “How’s Yamato’s studies?”

“He’s improved a lot. He has a tutor now. A college student. He improved much after starting to learn from her. And he pays attention.” Thankfully, he had nothing bad to report on that. 

“Good. I’m proud of you.” He smiled. “Now,” the large man coughed, “ head out.”

“Alright. I will call you tomorrow now.” He pulled back and smiled at his father before turning to leave. He had to go watch Yamato and Nagi anyway and tell HE★VENS about the challenge. 

They’d be stoked!

Raging smiled fleetingly but, for some reason he felt a pit in his core as if something was going to happen. And as he watched his oldest head out, he had to hold himself back from grabbing him and protecting him from whatever could harm him out there.

* * *

Omake:

Otoya felt like he was sweating buckets as he stared at the disbelief on everyone's faces after his confession of what their director said.

“So…?” He tried weakly.

“No.” There’s no reason for Tokiya to agree. For Otoya to even suggest it was ridiculous. Why would he play along with the headmasters whimsical games? It would serve no purpose other than annoying him.

“I’m afraid I have to agree. There is no benefit and I would be unable to work with such uncaring slackers as those two.” Masato concurred gesturing his group.

“I feel the same. Working with Hijirikawa and Ran-chan, is not something I want to do.”

“Ren…” Otoya looked at the three usually most composed STARISH. “Syo, Natsuki...?”

“Sorry Otoya but I really don’t think this is such a good idea so, pass.” Syo shrugged apologetically. “I just can’t deal with Ai that much.”

Natsuki nodded gently. “Ai-chan-senpai’s schedule is too much for me at times. I don’t think I could handle his work schedule.”

Otoya’s mouth was in a firm line as he finally glanced at his half-brother who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

“I live with Camus and you want me to work with him?” He shook his head incredulously. “You’re out of your mind.”

“Okay.” Otoya said simply. “I’m going home for the day then.”

Masato looked over completely taken off guard. He could tell how crushed Otoya looked. “Wait… why don’t you… at least read out the challenge. Surely it can’t be that bad…” He felt so bad seeing the other look so crestfallen.

Tokiya scoffed at Masato being soft but didn’t say anything else. He’d hear the guy out…

“Yeah Otoya, at least read the challenge.” Syo tried to soothe, the ache in his chest from seeing that look throbbing.

Ren looked like he still wanted to argue but bit his tongue gently as to not say anything.  Natsuki smiled closed eyed and gentle but still worried,  Cecil quickly agreed.

Otoya shook his head pasting a smile on his face before turning and leaving.

Masato slowly turned a cold gaze to the three who didn’t say anything. He was going to have a…  _ word _ with them for not helping. “Ichinose-san, Jinguji, and Shinomiya-san… come here.” He gave a chilling smile. “Let’s have a chat.”

After a thorough scolding, everyone agreed to at least hear him out, and they went to Otoya, Tokiya, and Reiji’s, shared room. Masato knocked gently. “Otoya… can you open the door?”

“One sec.” Came the muffled answer. As the door opened they heard the tail end of the conversation he was having. “One second Shachou. What’s up everyone, I was just telling him that you guys said no.”

Masato nudged _~~just about punched~~_ Tokiya with his elbow. He was second in command, he would do the talking.

A sigh. “We decided… to at least hear you out. We shouldn’t have immediately said no. You wouldn’t have agreed if it wouldn’t improve ST★RISH somehow… sorry.” The second in command said earnestly.

Otoya’s eyes sparkled with a small light of happiness. “Really?”

“Really.” Tokiya gave one of his rare, but beautiful, smiles.

“The job is a set of challenges as you know. The first challenge is Tokiya going against Yamato-kun. I’m not sure what it is exactly but it only says Brain vs Brawn.”

“Huh?” What?


	10. Chapter 10: Everone's Here (Overview/Premonition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day at Prince University and everyone is just hanging out when they receive a notice stating Yamato and Tokiya are to challenge each other to a competition by tomorrow afternoon or receive… severe consequences. (Started - 6.1.19 Finished - 6.2.19)

“Un.” Otoya nodded his head, “that’s all he said Nanami and Ringo-sensei will decide the verdict of the winning team. After that the leaders of each group will get a card with the next challenge and the competitors. If we don’t go we have major trouble.

“I see… So, you didn’t choose competitors, groups, or even the challenge? You were merely given the order to do it?” Tokiya questioned already massaging his temples knowing the answer. He was getting a headache…

“Are you okay Tokiya?” The redhead asked eyes wide and innocent.

“I’m confused… what’s the whole point of this?” came Cecil’s earnest question.

“No one but Shining-san knows that I’m pretty sure.” Tokiya easily replied to Cecil. “And I'm fine Ittoki-kun.” He told the red head and took a deep breath. “I shall approach Yamato-kun about this later. After all, right now I must read this.” He held up a note. “I received this from Ringo earlier. It states some other details specific to my challenge. It states I must not get help from anyone, and that the challenge must involve an audition for backstage work. There are more things and I will study them in detail, so I will take my leave.” And Tokiya made to leave. 

“Backstage work? Icchi, you don’t do work!”

“You mean I don’t do communication.”

“No, I meant work.” Ren sniggered.

“Hmph. At least someone doesn’t  _ hate  _ me due to background alone.”

“And that’s when I leave.” Ren grouched turning. “I’ll tell you when I get my card.”

“Ah, Ookay.” Otoya nodded as  Masato blinked confused.

* * *

Reiji shifted in a guilty way as he was pinned with three pairs of identical skeptical looks. He stared at the floor uncomfortably before standing and trying to leave like the coward he knows he was.

“Reiji, why would you even  _ suggest _ that I would work with those immature and clingy brats? I’m much too busy for that.”

“Besides, my kouhai would rather  _ die  _ than cooperate with me. And I’m serious.”

“I LIVE with him already. That’s plenty.”

Reiji stopped, back facing the others as his shoulders shook at the suppressed feelings choking him up.

“So… you’re backing down?” He choked. “Fine.”

“ H u h?”  The three asked in unison. 

“I’m doing none of the sort. I’m no coward like you. In fact, I’ll do this  _ and  _ go through all of my work simultaneously.” Ai snorted.

“I’m not lettin’ some kids hold me back from doin’ what I want.” Ranmaru huffed and turned his head to the side. “Say that again, and I’ll really rearrange your face.”   


“FOOL! There is no challenge I can’t overcome! I will see to it that me and Aijima dominate the competition!” Camus towered menacingly.   


“Why? I’m just telling the truth!” He called out, even though he was internally shaking. “My group is a big bunch of babies scared of their kouhai.”   


“Imma do it! And I’ll make sure you kiss my ass after me and the fuckers bunking with me win.”   


“I will compete as well and make sure that me and Aijima kill the competition and still are the best in our respective groups.”   


“Good luck considering me, Natsuki, and Syo will be obliterating everyone.” Ai replied coldly.   


Reiji gave a smile as he turned around and winked at them. “I’m glad to see that spark. Even if it will be me, Tokki, and Otoyan winning.”   


It was then all three knew, they’d been played by Reiji once more.

* * *

At HEAVEN’S Mansion: 

Eiichi stood on top of a table and clapped while yelling ‘everyone’ loudly. It was really loud for only seven people being there, but he managed to be heard over them. “Good…  **good** .” He sighed at the silence. “I have an announcement.” He stated the obvious smiling at the other six members curious faces. “We will be in a challenge against STARISH! And! Yamato is the first participate!” Everyone in HEAVENS knew it wasn’t a question of want or not, they did what they were told. It was how it was there. “The rules are simple. Follow the prompt given, and go against the given challenged person. Obviously no help may be sought. Any questions?”   


“Do I really have to?” Yamato questioned.   


Eiichi’s reply came with no hesitation. “None? Good!”   


Yamato narrowed his eyes as a pout crossed his lips and he leaned closer to into Van’s  molestation loving embrace  .   


“Your prompt is Brawn vs Strength and the only details you get are you must audition for a role and it must be on stage.” Eiichi smiled. “Meeting adjourned.”   


“Oi, Teme!” Yamato growled, standing up quickly and heading towards his leader  the coward , hands balling into fists before he was halfway there.   


Van grabbed the smaller boy and held him. “Nuh-uh. No assaulting our leader. He’s just the messenger not the message maker.” Van chastised the teen.   


“No. It’s not  _ assault _ , it’s a…  **body lesson** .”   


“My, then how about I give you my own  _ body lesson _ ?” The older teased slyly into his ear.  Yamato shivered involuntarily leaning into the other.   


“What kind of… body lesson if you don’t mind me asking.”   


Van hummed and pulled him closer. “Well…”

“Annoyiiiiing. Move you and your flirting to your own room, pervert, pedo.” The blond drawled without a pause effectively cutting off Van and Yamato’s teasings. It was gross after all. “No one wants to see that. RIght, Kira?” He leaned his head onto his friends shoulder next to his own with a smrk.    


“Van’s going to jail.” Kira agreed bluntly.   


“Kira not so bluntly.” Eiji scolded lightly. “You’ll hurt Van’s feelings.”   


“But it’s truuuuuue!” Nagi squealed.   


“They’re definitely bullying you today.” Yamato teased lightly, looking up at HEAVENS’ flirt.   


“Everyone’s so mean…” Van whined shoving his face into Yamato’s neck.   


Yamato relaxed for a minute before jerking a little, squawking. “Don’t bite me!”   


“Teehee.”    


And with that, Eiichi successfully escaped the prying eyes and ears of his fellow teammates. Also, most likely a body beating from the second youngest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Jyushiko for once, just saying that I'm making a side story for this small snippets for this story of things that we missed or things that we would like to see behind the scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry if their are any mistakes. We don't have a beta reader haha...


End file.
